Poudlard en 1975
by Sevy-Chow
Summary: Artemisia Dearborn,5ème année élève de Serpentard à Poudlard en 1975 au temps des Maraudeurs, ayant pour amies les deux soeurs Black, essaye d'avoir une scolarité normale...Ce qu'elle aurait réussi si ce drame n'était pas arrivé six ans auparavant...
1. Cauchemards et Potions de Sommeil Sans

« Je marchais dans la neige, laissant pleins d'empreintes derrière moi. Il faisait entièrement noir, et j'avais du mal à suivre mes parents qui se dépêchaient de rentrer à la maison. S'était la veille de Noël, la neige recouvrait tout, et la lune, pleine, brillait de pleins feux. Soudainement, j'entendis un bruit à côté de moi. Je tournai la tête et rencontrai deux grands yeux jaunes dans le buisson à quelques mètres de moi…Je me reculai instinctivement, alors qu'un gros chien sortait peu à peu du buisson et se rapprochait de moi en grognant… Trop occupée par le canidé, je ne vit pas la racine derrière moi, et tombai à la renverse en lâchant un cri sous l'effet de la surprise. Le reste se passa très vite, alors que le gros chien s'apprêtait à me sauter dessus, un éclair rouge le frappa de plein fouet, et l'animal se tourna vers son agresseur qui se trouvait être ma mère, qui s'était sans doute retournée en me voyant tomber. Le chien, ivre de fureur et n'ayant été presque pas blessé, se jeta sur mère, qui n'eut pas le temps de se protéger et tomba sous le poids de l'animal…Ce dernier renifla son visage pendant quelques instants, avant de grogner, et d'ouvrir sa gueule. Je regardai la scène, horrifiée et paralysée par la peur. Le canidé n'allait quand même pas la tuer ! Je décidai d'intervenir, mais des bras m'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin… »

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! hurla Artemisia, en se relevant d'un coup dans son lit, tremblante et la respiration haletante. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait bel et bien en sécurité, et non dehors à la lisière d'une forêt.

-Artemisia ?

L'interpellée essaya de reprendre un souffle normal, avant de se tourner vers la personne qui l'avait appelée.

-Je…J'ai fais un mauvais rêve… donna-t-elle comme toute explication, avant de se recoucher correctement dans son lit. Elle sentait le regard de Narcissa posé sur elle et décida de se tourner vers la fenêtre, afin que sa voisine ne puisse voir d'elle que ses cheveux. Artemisia savait qu'elle n'arriverait plus à dormir de la nuit, et qu'elle serait une fois de plus sur le point de s'endormir lors des cours du lendemain…Mais bon, il allait falloir faire avec…

-Misia… Tu as une tête à faire peur…lança Bellatrix, qui s'était assise en face d'elle à la table des Serpentards le lendemain matin.

Artemisia releva la tête vers elle et lui lança un regard interrogateur, bien qu'elle se doutait qu'elle devait avoir d'énormes cernes sous les yeux.

-Et bien, tu as des cernes, et un teint assez pâle, ce qui te donne, sans vouloir te vexer, un air de vampire… répondit Bellatrix, un sourire commençant à se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-Pas assez dormi… donna la cinquième année comme toute explication à son amie, avant de se replonger dans la contemplation de son porridge, qui ne lui donnait maintenant plus aucune envie de manger.

Bellatrix la regarda d'un air inquiet, bien que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais l'attitude d'Artemisia laissait à désirer… Depuis quelques temps, elle se laissait aller et d'après ce que lui rapportait Narcissa, sa petite sœur et camarade de classe d'Artemisia, cette dernière se réveillait souvent en criant, pour ne plus se rendormir par après…

-Misia…Si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, tu sais je suis là…

La concernée éloigna d'un geste de main son bol de porridge, avant de mettre son coude sur la table et d'appuyer sa tête sur sa paume

-Je sais…Tu me l'as déjà dit… répondit Artemisia en soupirant légèrement. Elle n'en voulait pas à Bellatrix, elle la comprenait même, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à déballer toute son histoire, même à une amie…

Lucius Malfoy coupa court à leur échange, en s'asseyant à côté de Bellatrix, suivit par toute sa bande habituelle. Sentant le banc s'affaisser légèrement, Artemisia tourna la tête pour voir qui était son nouveau voisin. Elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Severus Rogue, un garçon de son année. En voyant le teint pâle du jeune homme, elle se dit que le sien ne pouvait être pire…Mis à part le fait que lui avait les yeux noirs, et non rouges comme les siens, ce qui lui donnait un air moins bizarre…

-Misia ? Ton coude est presque dans le porridge… lança Bellatrix, mais sans réponse étant donné que Misia en question était trop occupée à détailler le garçon à côté d'elle. Ce ne fût que lorsque certains élèves commencèrent à rire en voyant le manque de réaction chez la jeune fille, qu'elle redescendit sur terre et remarqua que le garçon qu'elle fixait depuis un bon bout de temps avait fini par tourner la tête vers elle.

-Excuse-moi, je…J'étais perdue dans mes pensées…donna Artemisia comme réponse, avant de détourner le regard et de le porter sur une carafe de jus de citrouille.

-On peut savoir sur qui elles portaient ? lui chuchota Narcissa en rigolant, qui s'était assise quelques minutes avant à côté d'elle.

Artemisia répondit par un grognement avant de dire

-Qu'est ce que tu es entrain d'insinuer ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas, mais vu la façon dont tu viens de le fixer… continua Narcissa, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle obtenu comme toute réponse une sorte de grommellement inidentifiable, et dû se résoudre à ne plus poser de questions sur ce sujet. Du moins, pour le moment… Foi de Malfoy, elle tirerait cette affaire au clair ! Et si jamais il se trouverait que ces deux là allaient bien ensemble, mais qu'aucun des deux ne se déciderait à faire le premier pas, elle serait partante pour « pousser un peu les choses ». Décidant de voir tout de suite s'ils iraient bien ensemble, Narcissa poussa « malencontreusement » le bras d'Artemisia qui était à côté du verre qu'elle venait de remplir, ce qui eût pour effet que son contenu se renversa sur la robe de Sorcier du jeune homme.

-Oh, je suis vraiment mal réveillée moi…Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais t'arranger ça ! dit Artemisia à son voisin, qui devait sans doute regretter maintenant de s'être assise à côté d'elle.

-Ca iras, je vais m'en occuper… lui répondit Severus en soupirant et en cherchant sa baguette, mais le temps qu'il la prenne, et qu'il regarde l'endroit où était exactement tombé le jus de citrouille, il n'y avait déjà plus rien. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de remarquer que la Serpentard à sa droite avait aussi sa baguette en main et venait de la pointer sur lui.

-Merci…

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, s'est entièrement ma faute, excuse moi…

-Allons, faites un bisou et réconciliez vous ! lança Narcissa en pouffant, tandis qu'Artemisia était entrain de s'étrangler à moitié avec sa salive, que Severus se renfrognait, et que les Serpentards ayant entendu la phrase s'esclaffaient.

Artemisia, ayant enfin réussi à avaler sa salive correctement, se leva de table, prit ses affaires et décida de se rendre en cours, sans prêter attention à l'heure qu'il était et encore moins à ce que disaient ces congénères.

Elle arriva bien évidemment en avance devant la classe de Métamorphose, et se posta devant les portes de la salle en attendant que la cloche sonne, annonçant le début des cours. Quelques minutes plus tard, une autre élève arriva, et se mit de l'autre côté des portes. La Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil pour voir de qui il s'agissait, et vit que s'était une rousse de Gryffondor. En regardant, elle reconnu Evans, la Sang-de-Bourbe dont Potter n'arrêtait pas de lui courir après, et amie de Severus par la même occasion. Artemisia lui lança un regard dédaigneux, avant de tourner la tête une nouvelle fois vers les portes.

-Tiens regardez qui est là ! Dearborn, et seule en plus ! Mes cousines t'auraient lâchée ou tu t'es enfin rendue compte qu'elles ne valaient pas mieux qu'un Veracrasse malade ?

Entendant son nom de famille, la Serpentard regarda celui qui lui avait adressé la parole, bien qu'elle n'ait eut aucun mal à le reconnaître. Cela ne pouvait être que Black qui s'exprimait de cette manière, ou Potter, mais ce dernier n'avait pas de cousines à Poudlard, du moins pas à sa connaissance.

-Si elles ne valent pas mieux qu'un Veracrasse malade, je me demande bien ce que tu vaux, toi… répondit-elle, en soupirant et en croisant les bras.

-Retire ça tout de suite ! lança quelqu'un à côté de Black, qui n'était autre que son meilleur ami, James Potter qui dégaina sa baguette.

-Si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur… continua Black en faisant de même

-Alors, s'est donc ça le courage légendaire des Gryffondors ? Menacer quelqu'un sans défense avec des baguettes à deux contre un ?

-Messieurs Potter et Black, peut on savoir ce que vous êtes entrain de faire ?

Lança une voix derrière eux, qui n'était autre que le Professeur McGonagall, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte afin de laisser entrer les quelques élèves déjà présents.

-Elle nous a provoqués Professeur ! lança Black comme excuse

-Je n'ai fais que répondre à ta provocation Black…

-Ca suffit ! Je me fiche de qui a commencé quoi ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous, Mr Black et Mr Potter vous vous apprêtiez à lancer un sort à Miss Dearborn ! coupa McGonagall, ce qui eût pour effet qu'Artemisia leur souria narquoisement.

-Et vous Miss Dearborn, vous n'aviez pas à répondre à leur provocation ! Ainsi, Miss votre maison se voit perdre 5 points, et vous Messieurs, 10 points chacun ! Et que je ne vous reprenne plus ! termina-t-elle, en effaçant toute trace de sourire sur le visage de la Serpentard. Cette dernière, voyant que le Professeur s'était enfin dégagée de la porte, se dépêcha de s'engouffrer dans la salle de classe, en s'asseyant au fond pour avoir l'occasion de ruminer ses pensées tout en ayant la paix.

Narcissa arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et comme à son habitude se plaça à côté d'elle. Mais, voyant que Severus s'était assis tout devant, elle se leva, et alla lui parler. Artemisia leva un sourcil, et lança un regard interrogateur lorsque ce ne fût pas Narcissa qui revint vers elle, mais le jeune homme avec toutes ses affaires qu'il posa à la place à côté d'elle.

-Elle n'arrive pas à lire d'ici ce que marque McGonagall au tableau…donna-t-il comme explication face au regard interrogateur qu'elle lui avait lancé.

Artemisia, se doutant que Narcissa avait changé de place avec lui pour d'autre raison, lui lança un regard noir, auquel elle n'obtint aucune réponse étant donné que son amie lui tournait le dos. Apparemment, Narcissa n'avait aucune envie de la laisser tranquille depuis qu'elle avait fixé Severus le matin même…

N'ayant quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, Artemisia décrocha assez vite du cours, et commença à rêvasser de tout et de rien.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen de pouvoir dormir la nuit, sans se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit…Elle avait déjà demandé à Mme Pomfresh de lui procurer des potions de Sommeil sans Rêves, mais cela faisait depuis quatre ans qu'elle lui en demandait et l'infirmière avait fini par refuser de lui en procurer…Elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de faire la potion elle-même…

-Dearborn, pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

A moins qu'elle ne demande à Severus de lui en faire, mais elle le connaissait à peine, et si ça se trouvait s'était une potion qui prenait du temps…

-Miss Dearborn !

Mais si elle demandait au Serpentard de lui faire ces potions, elle pouvait être sûre que Narcissa allait…

Ayant reçu un coup de coude de la part de son voisin, Artemisia se redressa immédiatement sur sa chaise, avant de remarquer que toute la classe la regardait, y compris le Professeur McGonagall qui la regardait de son air sévère, et qui semblait attendre une réponse de sa part

-Alors Miss ? Pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

Artemisia resta coite pendant quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne remarque que Severus venait de mettre un papier près d'elle

-Du Sortilège de Disparition, que nous allions pratiquer sur des invertébrés Professeur… dit elle, après avoir lancé un coup d'œil sur le bout de papier qui se trouvait près de son bras.

-Je vous rappelle Miss Dearborn, que Mr Rogue ne sera pas à côté de vous lors de vos B.U.S.E .s, … lança McGonagall, en regardant Artemisia d'un regard perçant.

La Serpentard abaissa légèrement la tête, alors que de légers rires se faisaient entendre, mais un regard noir de la part du Professeur suffit à les faire taire.

-Encore merci… dit Artemisia à Severus lorsque McGonagall tourna le dos pour écrire quelque chose au tableau

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, mais essaye de ne pas trop rêver trop souvent, je ne sais pas si je saurais t'aider tout le temps…

Artemisia acquiesça, avant de reporter un minimum son attention sur le cours.

A la fin de celui-ci, lorsque la cloche sonna, la Serpentard reprit ses affaires, et s'apprêta à partir quand le Professeur McGonagall la retint en l'appelant. Artemisia soupira légèrement avant de se retourner et d'aller voir ce qu'on lui voulait, en se doutant que s'était par rapport à son attitude lors du cours.

-Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je viens de vous appeler, Miss Dearborn… dit le Professeur en la regardant

-Parce que je n'ai rien écouté au début du cours…Veuillez m'excuser Professeur, mais je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit…Cela ne se reproduira plus…

-C'est tout dans votre intérêt…Vous passez vos B.U.S.E.s cette année et il faudra donner le meilleur de vous-même pour réussir ! dit McGonagall, puis, en voyant le teint assez pâle de l'élève, continua, Dearborn, si vous avez un problème, vous pouvez en parler avec votre Directeur de Maison, ou un membre du corps enseignant…Ce serait bête de rater votre année à cause d'un problème qu'on pourrait vous aider à résoudre…

Artemisia se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel, voilà que McGonagall se prenait pour une psychologue… Si déjà, elle n'arrivait pas à en parler à une amie, elle saurait encore moins le dire à un Professeur…

-Merci de me l'avoir proposé Professeur, mais tout va parfaitement bien…

-Si vous le dites Miss… Mais ne traînez pas trop, vous risquez d'arriver en retard à votre prochain cours !

Artemisia acquiesça, avant de prendre ses affaires et de sortir de la salle de classe. Mais, alors qu'elle se rendait vers le local d'Histoire de la Magie, et qu'elle faillit se prendre une armure de plein fouet, par cause de manque d'attention, elle se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle se rende dans sa Salle Commune, afin de ne pas devoir aller à l'infirmerie à la fin de la journée. Elle changea donc de chemin, et alla dans sa Salle Commune, où elle s'asseya près de la cheminée, avant de s'endormir après quelques minutes.

« Je mettais ma main en visière, afin de cacher le soleil qui m'obstruait la vue, avant de m'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait dans notre jardin. Père était parti à l'hôpital, pour rendre visite à ma mère. Il m'avait dit de ne pas venir, et je ne savais pas pourquoi il m'avait interdit de le suivre. Cela faisait depuis au moins une heure que je les attendais. Soudainement, une ombre se détacha au loin, et je reconnu la silhouette de mon père, avec une valise, celle qui contenait sans doute les affaires de ma mère. Je me levai, et couru vers lui pour m'accrocher par après à son cou. J'en profitai pour lancer un coup d'œil derrière lui, mais ne vit personne d'autre. C'est alors que je remarquai la mine sombre qu'arborait mon père.

-Papa ? Elle est où maman ?

-Elle…Ne reviendra plus Artemisia…Plus jamais…

Je le regardai ensuite, comme si il allait me sortir « Poisson d'avril ! » et que ma mère allait sortir de derrière…Mais il me redéposa à terre, et parti vers la maison en trainant la valise derrière lui. Je le regardai regagner notre maison, avant de prendre pleinement conscience de ses paroles, et de sentir les larmes me monter aux yeux…Ce n'était pas possible, elle allait revenir ! Et… »

-Artemisia !

Cette dernière se réveilla en sursaut et se recula vivement en voyant soudainement quelqu'un passer une main devant ses yeux.

-Tu n'arrêtais pas de marmonner et de gesticuler dans ton sommeil…J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux te réveiller… lança Severus, l'air renfrogné comme à son habitude.

-Où sont les autres ? demanda Artemisia, en se relevant et en s'asseyant correctement dans son fauteuil

-Partis se coucher…Il n'est pas loin d'une heure du matin tu sais… lui répondit-il, en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil voisin et en sortant un livre qu'il commença à feuilleter

-Et…Toi qu'est ce que tu fais encore debout ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret… demanda Artemisia en regardant d'un air curieux le Serpentard.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'énormément d'heures de sommeil… dit-il, en continuant de feuilleter son livre.

-Tu restes éveillé jusqu'à quelle heure ? interrogea Artemisia, en se levant et en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil voisin de celui de Severus

-Ca dépend des jours… répondit le jeune homme, levant la tête en voyant qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

-Tu cherches quoi exactement ?

-Les propriétés d'un certain ingrédient… lança-t-il en cherchant toujours dans son livre.

Se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait pensé au cours de Métamorphose elle lui demanda

-Est-ce que tu pourrais…Enfin, j'aurais besoin de potion de Sommeil sans Rêves…Je ne sais pas si tu saurais m'en procurer…Mme Pomfresh ne veut plus m'en donner…

Le jeune Serpentard releva la tête vers elle et la regarda pendant quelques instants, sans lui répondre tout de suite.

-Je veux bien payer si jamais tu dois dépenser des Gallions à cause de ça… ajouta-t-elle devant l'hésitation de Severus

-Non, ça ira…Tu en prendrais tout les soirs ? Pour savoir quelle quantité faire…

Artemisia acquiesça, avant de sourire au Serpentard

-Merci…Une fois de plus…Enfin, espérons que grâce à ça je ne m'endorme plus pendant les cours… lui dit elle, en continuant de sourire, avant de remarquer que le jeune homme était retourné dans son livre. Comme si il n'avait aucune envie de parler à quiconque…

-Severus ?

Il s'arrêta dans sa lecture, avant de relever la tête vers elle.

-Oui ?

-Permet moi au moins de te proposer d'aller avec moi à Pré-au-Lard samedi prochain… dit-elle, ne voulant pas non plus qu'il ne se donne du mal pour faire ses potions sans qu'elle ne fasse rien en échange

Le Serpentard la regarda pendant quelques instants, éberlué, et en laissant tomber son masque impassible, avant de se reprendre

-Je…Pourquoi pas ?

-Merci…Ceci étant dit, il vaudrait mieux que j'aille me coucher, je n'ai pas l'intention de sécher tout les cours non plus ! lança Artemisia avant de se lever une fois de plus, et d'embrasser sur la joue Severus pour lui dire par après avec un sourire

-Bonne nuit, ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste…

Elle monta ensuite dans son dortoir, en ayant adressé un signe de main à Severus juste avant de partir.


	2. Un Samedi Mouvementé

Le samedi arriva à une vitesse folle, mais, exténuée par le nombre de devoirs qu'elle avait du exécuter, et ces nuits sans dormir, Artemisia avait beaucoup de mal à se lever ce matin là, préférant rester dans son lit que de devoir affronter le froid glacial de début décembre, avec sa neige en prime.

-Artemisia ? Tu n'es toujours pas levée ?! s'exclama Narcissa en la voyant toujours, la tête dans son oreiller et apparemment la ferme intention d'y rester un bon moment.

-Je pensais que tu allais à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui…. continua Narcissa, n'ayant obtenu aucune réponse ni réaction. Cette fois-ci, l'amas de couettes et de couvertures daigna bouger en marmonnant quelque chose, avant de se tourner vers la blonde pour lui demander

-On est déjà samedi ?!

Narcissa haussa un sourcil avant de dire

-Et bien oui…

Artemisia se leva d'un bond, avant de s'habiller en triple vitesse, et de se rendre dans la salle de bains pour se coiffer. Narcissa arriva, et s'appuya négligemment contre le chambranle de porte

-Tu m'accompagneras aux Trois Balais ? Je dois retrouver Lucius et Bella là-bas...

Artemisia arrêta tout mouvement pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de dire

-En fait…J'ai déjà proposé à quelqu'un d'aller avec moi à Pré-au-Lard, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il aura envie de faire….

Narcissa la dévisagea pendant quelques instants, avant de dire en souriant

-Et de qui il s'agit ?

Artemisia se tût pendant quelques instants, craignant la réaction de la Serpentard avant de lâcher

-Severus…

Le sourire de son amie s'accentua

-Rogue ?

-Tu connais combien de Severus à Poudlard toi ? lança Artemisia, en essayant de dompter sa longue chevelure noire, qui n'avait apparemment aucune envie de se plier au règne du peigne ni de la brosse. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle estima qu'elle était assez présentable, et décida donc de se rendre près de son lit, afin de prendre toutes les affaires dont elle avait besoin et qui se trouvaient dans sa valise.

Elle prit ainsi, sa cape, ses gants, son écharpe, et une bourse, bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de dépenser des dizaines de Gallions. Après cela, elle descendit dans le Hall, suivie de près par Narcissa

- Où comptez-vous aller ? demanda cette dernière à son homologue

-Je n'en ai encore aucune idée figure-toi…répondit Artemisia.

Lorsque le jeune homme se montra quelques minutes plus tard, Narcissa souffla à Artemisia avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus avant de partir plus loin :

-Ne faites pas trop de bêtises…

Artemisia leva les yeux au ciel, avant de s'intéresser à Severus qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés

-Bonjour…J'ai fait la potion dont tu avais besoin…Avec ça tu devrais être tranquille pour un mois…lui dit-il, en lui tendant une fiole.

La Serpentard la prit, en le remerciant, avant de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas de cape sur ses épaules. Et, vu le temps qu'il faisait dehors, il était étonnant qu'il n'ait pas prit la peine d'en prendre une…

-Tu n'as pas de cape ? demanda gentiment Artemisia, n'ayant aucune envie qu'il ne meurt de froid dehors

-En fait…J'ai eu un petit problème et elle a…brûlé…

La jeune fille n'eût aucune difficulté à identifier la source de son « petit problème », le Serpentard était très bon élève, et n'aurait jamais fait un geste de travers avec sa baguette qui aurait brûlé sa cape…Ce n'était qu'une fois de plus, les Maraudeurs qui n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de s'acharner sur lui…Elle réfléchi pendant quelques instants, ne voulant pas qu'il ne sorte dehors comme ça, car il risquait d'avoir plus que froid…Finalement, elle dégrafa sa cape, et passa une moitié par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme, en gardant l'autre partie de la cape sur elle.

-Mais…Qu'est ce que tu…bredouilla le Serpentard, en regardant son homologue d'un air légèrement effrayé.

-Au moins, tu n'aura pas trop froid comme ça ! répondit sans plus attendre Artemisia, qui venait de ré agrafer sa cape, et qui commençait déjà à marcher. Severus fût bien obligé de la suivre, mais ils commencèrent assez vite à parler de tout et de rien sur le chemin. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très intelligents à se balader à deux sous la même cape, mais cela ne dérangeait pas du tout la Serpentard, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent près de Pré-au-Lard…

-Regardez comme c'est mignon, Servilus et Dearborn ensemble ! Enfin je devrais plutôt dire Servilus et notre Chère-née… lança une voix narquoise derrière les deux Serpentards alors qu'ils venaient de gagner Pré-au-Lard.

-Tu sais Dearborn, tu peux toujours essayer de l'amadouer de toutes les façons que tu veux, ça ne t'aideras pas pour réussir tes B.U.S .E.s… rajouta une personne.

Artemisia n'eût pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait car, quelques secondes plus tard, quatre Gryffondors les dépassaient dont les deux premiers s'esclaffaient. Par après, un silence pesant s'installa entre eux deux, jusqu'à ce que la Vert et Argent ne se décide à le rompre

-Où est-ce-que tu veux aller ?

Le Serpentard fixait ses pieds, et haussa les épaules

-Comme tu veux…

Se doutant qu'à partir de maintenant le fait de n'avoir qu'une cape allait le gêner, Artemisia regarda les magasins aux alentours, avant de l'entrainer chez une couturière. Severus, ne se doutant pas qu'ils étaient entrés dans ce magasin pour lui, n'avait montré aucune réticence à y entrer. Ils attendirent quelques instants, avant qu'une vendeuse n'arrive, ayant entendu le bruit de la clochette qui avait tintée quand ils étaient entrés

-Bonjour ! Puis-je vous être utile ou voulez vous simplement regarder ce que nous avons pour le moment ?

-Est-ce que vous faites des capes sur mesure ? demanda Artemisia, en sentant à côté d'elle Severus se raidir légèrement, ayant sans doute enfin compris pourquoi la Serpentard était rentrée dans ce magasin.

-Bien sûr ! Laissez-moi deux minutes, le temps que j'aille chercher mon mètre ! répondit la vendeuse, heureuse d'avoir des clients dans sa boutique.

-Artemisia, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire exactement ? lui demanda Severus, lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau seuls dans la pièce.

-T'acheter une cape…Au moins nous serons plus ou moins quitte ! lui dit-elle, en parlant bien évidement du fait qu'il lui procurait les potions dont elle avait besoin

Le Serpentard s'apprêta à riposter, mais la vendeuse revint, faisant taire le cinquième année.

-C'est pour qui ? demanda-t-elle, avec un petit sourire, remarquant qu'ils n'avaient qu'une cape pour eux deux.

-Pour le jeune homme… répondit Artemisia en dégrafant sa cape une nouvelle fois, et en la retirant des épaules du Serpentard.

La vendeuse se rapprocha donc de Severus, et prit les mesurassions dont elle avait besoin à l'aide de son mètre. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortit un calepin et écrivit tout les chiffres avant de leur dire

-Vous pouvez repasser dans une heure, elle sera prête !

-Merci beaucoup ! lança Artemisia en sortant du magasin, suivie de Severus. Lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau dehors, elle remit sa cape comme avant, ne laissant pas le choix au Serpentard de faire quoique ce soit d'autre.

-Tu ne sais toujours pas où aller en attendant ? lui demanda-t-elle, en se battant avec l'agrafe de sa cape pour la refermer. Finalement, elle consentit à enlever ses gants, et réussit à refermer sa cape correctement

-Pas tellement… répondit Severus en regardant un magasin au loin. Suivant son regard, Artemisia remarqua qu'il s'agissait de l'apothicaire.

-Tu sais, ça ne me déranges pas du tout d'aller chez l'apothicaire… dit-elle gentiment

-Mais je…

-Ton regard t'a trahi ! Aller viens ! lui lança-t-elle joyeusement avant d'entrer dans la boutique qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux. Le magasin était assez sombre, et les murs étaient bourrés d'étagères, elles-mêmes remplies par des fioles contenant soit des potions de toutes les couleurs, soit des ingrédients de toutes les formes possible et inimaginable. Artemisia s'arrêta quelques instants, impressionnée par la quantité de chose qu'il y avait, avant de suivre Severus, qui avait apparemment trouvé quelque chose.

Il s'arrêta devant une étagère en particulier, et regarda un bocal bien précis, tandis qu'Artemisia contemplait les fioles près d'elle. Après quelques instants, elle finit par remarquer que son homologue fixait toujours le même ingrédient, avec une lueur d'envie dans ses yeux. Elle porta son regard sur le bocal qu'il semblait tant désirer.

-De l'écorce de sorbier ? Lâcha-t-elle, arrachant Severus à sa contemplation

-Oui, il est dur de s'en procurer, pour la simple raison qu'il y a toujours des être pour protéger ces arbres…C'est dommage car les propriétés de l'écorce de sorbier son fascinantes ! Elle permet de faire plein de chose ! lui donna-t il comme explication, avant de regarder une fois de plus l'écorce.

Artemisia, venant de remarquer le prix que coûtait une potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, prit le bocal que Severus regardait depuis un bon moment, et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

-Artemisia ! lança Severus, l'air outragé, tu ne vas quand même pas non plus…

La Serpentard le coupa, en mettant l'ingrédient sur le comptoir et en payant le vendeur. Elle le remercia ensuite, avant de sortir du magasin et de lui donner le bocal

-Prends-le, et si un de nous deux devait être gêné, cela devrait être moi ! Non mais tu as déjà vu le prix que coûte une potion de Sommeil sans Rêves ?

Severus marmonna une réponse incompréhensible, et rangea le bocal. Et, ne voulant pas que son homologue ait encore une superbe idée pour aller lui acheter quelque chose sous prétexte que comme ça ils seront équitables, il préféra donner lui-même une destination

-Il nous reste encore une demi-heure avant d'aller chercher la cape…Tu veux aller aux Trois Balais en attendant ?

Artemisia acquiesça, et ils se rendirent aux Trois Balais, en prenant une table dans un coin, tout au fond. La serveuse arriva quelques instants plus tard, et ils burent leurs boissons, tout en parlant de temps à autres.

Finalement, ayant fini son verre et ayant regardé l'heure, Artemisia proposa à Severus d'aller chercher la cape, qui devrait être enfin prête. Le Serpentard acquiesça, et ils repartirent en direction du magasin de prêt-à-porter.

Arrivés là-bas, la vendeuse leur donna leur bien, et comme elle l'avait dit, Artemisia paya sous les vaines protestations de Severus, ce qui eût pour effet que la vendeuse semblait être grandement amusée par le comportement des deux élèves présents dans sa boutique.

Après avoir donné la nouvelle cape à son homologue, Artemisia sorti du magasin, et lança un regard interrogateur à celui qui la suivait.

-Je…Merci de m'avoir invité à venir avec toi…Ce…S'était…Enfin, je…bafouilla Severus, ne sachant apparemment pas trouver les mots qui convenaient

-C'est moi qui devrais te remercier d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner…Cela faisait depuis longtemps que je ne m'étais pas aventurée en dehors du château avec quelqu'un…répondit Artemisia, un léger sourire aux lèvres, voyant que le Serpentard n'avait pas l'habitude de remercier.

La sixième année fît alors un signe de tête vers le château, l'incitant ainsi à retourner à Poudlard. Le jeune homme acquiesça, et ils prirent ensemble le chemin du retour.

Afin de briser le silence qui s'était installé alors qu'ils marchaient, Artemisia eut l'idée de parler du cours de Potion que le Serpentard avait l'air de vénérer. Elle eut droit à tout un discours sur la poudre de corne de Bicorne, du concentré de Mandragore, et autres ingrédients diverses dont elle réussi à s'intéresser finalement.

Ils se quittèrent lorsqu'ils furent dans le Hall, Severus préférant aller à la bibliothèque, et Artemisia préférant aller manger dans la Grande Salle. « Finalement, cette journée n'avait pas été si mal… » se dit la Serpentard en regardant le jeune homme partir, avant de tourner les talons et d'aller dans la Grande Salle à la table des Verts et Argents.


	3. Maraudeurs VS Serpentard, Résultat?

-Misiaaaaaaa !!

Une tempête blonde arriva à toute vitesse, avant de s'acharner sur une pauvre personne du nom d'Artemisia Dearborn. Sous le choc, le fauteuil où la victime était assise depuis une certain temps grinça à cause du poids supplémentaire qui venait de s'installer.

-Cissy…Tu voudrais bien éviter de m'étouffer si possible ? dit Artemisia d'une voix à moitié étouffée à cause de Narcissa qui était sur elle, lui bouchant la vue.

-Alors, comment s'était avec Rogue ou euh…Je ne sais pas comment tu l'appelles maintenant? demanda la blonde, en s'asseyant à côté de son homologue, ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre, avide de tout savoir.

-Oh rien de très passionnant… marmonna Artemisia, qui n'avait pas envie que tout les détails de sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard soit connue de toute l'école

-Rien de très passionnant ?! s'exclama Narcissa, au bord de l'hystérie, Vous vous retrouvez à peine, qu'il te donne un présent et même pas deux minutes plus tard vous ressortez bras dessus, bras dessous, sous la même cape !! Ca peut être tout sauf p as passionnant ! Allez ! Raconte-moi tout Misia ! Je serais aussi muette qu'une tombe !

La Misia en question haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

-C'est ce que tu avais dis à Lucius à propos des plans de Quidditch dont il t'avait fait part…Etonnamment toute l'école a été mise au courant le lendemain…

-Ce n'était pas la même chose ! S'était…Mais depuis quand tu t'intéresse au Quidditch toi ? demanda Narcissa en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Depuis quand tu essaye de changer subtilement de sujet ? répliqua Artemisia

-Ca me rappelle que tu ne m'as toujours rien raconté…Dis-moi au moins ce qu'il t'a offert !! s'exclama-t-elle, faisant soupirer bruyamment son interlocutrice.

-C'est moi qui lui avait demandé de me l'apporter…

- Apporter _quoi_ ?

Artemisia soupira une fois de plus, avant de reprendre le livre qu'elle était entrain de lire en paix, avant que la « tornade » ne fasse son apparition

-Je te propose d'aller le lui demander, histoire que je puisse lire tranquillement…

-Il semblerait qu'il serait aussi entrain de lire tranquillement…Comme c'est mignon … lança Narcissa en regardant le sujet de la conversation qui se trouvait à trois mètres des deux Serpentards

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues, _encore_ ? demanda Artemisia exaspérée par le comportement de son amie

-Ooh, pratiquement rien, juste le fait que, comme le dit le proverbe : « Qui se ressemble s'assemble » !

Si un regard pouvait tuer, sans doute que la blonde ne serait plus de ce monde…Son interlocutrice, avait daigné rabaisser le livre qu'elle lisait, et la fusillait du regard. Le sourire qu'arborait victorieusement Narcissa s'estompa peu à peu.

-Et bien…Je pense que je vais aller dormir… lança la cadette des Black, avant de se lever du fauteuil et de se diriger vers son dortoir, suivie par le regard noir de sa compatriote. Elle hésita un instant, avant de s'arrêter juste devant les marches et de lancer

-Ne faites pas trop de bruit tout de même !

Et sur ce, elle s'éclipsa en triple vitesse, évitant de justesse le manuel de Sortilèges, qui passa à deux millimètres de sa tête, et qui s'écrasa lamentablement contre le mur.

Artemisia se releva, et alla rechercher son livre tout en maudissant Narcissa. Cela avait beau être son amie depuis cinq ans, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être lourde ces derniers temps…

Elle reprit son livre, avant de se diriger vers le fauteuil qu'elle venait de quitter, en remarquant pour la première fois la présence de Severus dans la salle. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, se demandant si il avait tout entendu de sa conversation avec Narcissa, avant qu'il n'abaisse légèrement son livre, la regarde quelques instants d'un air qui se voulait indifférent, et ne se renferme dans son livre…Apparemment, il avait tout suivi…

Artemisia continua de fixer pendant quelques secondes le Serpentard, avant de secouer la tête, et d'aller se rasseoir, dans le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer dans la Salle Commune.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Artemisia dormait tranquillement dans son dortoir, occupant comme d'habitude toute la surface de son lit, prenant le soin de mettre ses bras, de telle manière à ce qu'ils mettent le plus de place. Soudainement, la Serpentard lâcha un grognement, sa tête ayant soudainement descendu d'un étage. Elle ouvrit difficilement ses yeux, avant que quelqu'un ne la secoue sans ménagement

- Réveille-toi !! Le Professeur Slughorn veut te voir! Immédiatement ! Il est dans la Salle Commune! lança Narcissa en continuant de secouer Artemisia qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre exactement ce qu'il se passait.

Sans plus attendre, la blonde la mis tant bien que mal sur ces deux pieds, avant de regarder le visage de son amie, plus qu'endormie.

-Bon…Habille toi-vite, je vais essayer de l'occuper en attendant… dit Black, avant de tourner les talons et de descendre dans la Salle Commune.

Artemisia, n'ayant toujours pas entièrement compris ce qu'il s'était passé, secoua sa tête, afin d'y voir un peu plus clair, et, lorsqu'elle eut enfin conscience des paroles de son amie, s'habilla en triple vitesse, avant de descendre les escaliers.

-Miss Dearborn ! Vous voilà enfin ! lâcha le Professeur Slughorn, lorsqu'il aperçut Artemisia. Il haussa néanmoins légèrement un sourcil, devant la tenue de son élève, cette dernière s'étant trop dépêchée pour prendre extrêmement soin de son habillement.

-Excusez-là Professeur, comme je vous l'ai dit, elle était entrain de terminer un devoir… lança Narcissa avec un regard appuyé vers Artemisia.

-Bien, bien…Miss Black, je n'ai plus besoin de vous, vous pouvez disposer…

Narcissa les regarda tout les deux pendant quelques secondes avant de faire demi-tour et de se rendre dans son dortoir.

Lorsque la Serpentard fût sortie de la pièce principale, le Professeur Slughorn se tourna vers Artemisia.

-Miss Dearborn…J'ai eu vent de votre comportement ces derniers temps en classe…

Artemisia fronça légèrement les sourcils. On l'avait réveillée juste pour _ça_ ? Il n'aurait pas pu lui demander de venir la rejoindre dans son bureau lorsqu'elle aurait le temps ? Ce n'était quand même pas un crime de rêver en classe ! Et puis, pourquoi tout ces Professeurs lui tournaient autour ?

-J'en ai parlé avec le Professeur McGonagall Monsieur…Je lui ai dit que je ferai un effort… dit Artemisia d'une vois légèrement ennuyée.

-J'espère bien Miss ! Il ne faudrait pas que vous ratiez vos B.U.S.E.s cette année ! Mais si quelque chose vous turlupine, vous pouvez m'en parler ! lança le Professeur, en regardant son élève.

-C'est gentil de votre part, mais on me l'a déjà proposé…Vous m'excuserez, mais je vais y allez Professeur… lança Artemisia, avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la Salle Commune. Pourquoi donc pensaient-ils tous qu'elle avait besoin d'un psy ? Elle se débrouillait très bien toute seule ! Enfin presque, il lui fallait juste une potion de sommeil sans rêve…

Elle déambula dans les couloirs, sans savoir où aller, et fini par se retrouver à la bibliothèque. Elle regarda le lieu silencieux, avant d'y entrer, et de regarder dans les différents rayons. Elle s'arrêta dans celui des Sortilèges, et emprunta un livre avant de sortir de la bibliothèque et de retourner vers les cachots, se disant que Slughorn les auraient enfin quittés.

Son ventre gargouilla, mais elle n'y prêta pas grande attention, ayant remarqué une silhouette familière dans le couloir. Elle courra afin de rattraper la personne, et posa une main sur son épaule, afin d'attirer l'attention.

-S…Severus ? dit-elle, en mettant une de ses mains sur sa côte, ayant réussi à attraper un point de côté.

L'interpellé se retourna, et la regarda d'un air indifférent, avant de hausser un sourcil, en la regardant cette fois-ci d'un air interrogateur.

-Je…Suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute… lui répondit-il d'une voix, où l'on pouvait quand même percevoir un ton assez glacial

-Ecoute, elle…

Artemisia s'arrêta dans sa phrase, entendant tout un troupeau de pintades entrain de glousser arriver dans le couloir. Elle haussa légèrement un sourcil se demandant qu'est ce qui avait bien put les rameuter près de la bibliothèque…

La réponse ne se fît pas attendre très longtemps…Juste devant toutes leurs groupies rassemblées, deux Gryffondors se pavanaient dans le couloir, faisant soupirer les deux Serpentards, qui eurent le même réflexe : faire demi-tour. Malheureusement, il semblerait que les deux Gryffondors ne les voyaient pas de cet œil

-Regarde-moi ça James, ils sont encore fourrés ensemble ces deux là… lança Sirius, en regardant les deux Serpentards qui s'apprêtaient à partir

Les pintades se turent immédiatement et l'autre Maraudeur répondit, un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres

-Arrête Sirius... Après tout c'est un grand évènement ! Servilus a trouvé autre chose que la compagnie des serpillères et des chaudrons !

Il s'avança vers Artemisia, qui s'était retournée, et continua, son sourire s'élargissant

-Mais je crois qu'il y en a un qui s'illusionne. J'aurais presque de la peine pour Rogue. Presque. En entendant ce que Dearborn et les sœurs Black racontent dans son dos. En fait...il se retourna vers Sirius, elles ont juste fait un pari. Pour savoir combien de temps Dearborn allait tenir en compagnie de Servilus. C'est dommage, cela nous ôtes le fait que Servilus aurait pu sortir avec quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas Patmol ?

Note de l'auteur :

Muhahaha vous aurez la suite au prochain chapitre xD ! Je suis cruelle de vous lâcher à ce moment là =D Mais bon, merci à Jamesie pour l'idée qu'elle m'a donnée !


	4. Zizanie Quand Tu Nous Tiens!

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques instants, avant que le Maraudeur, fier de ses paroles, ne fasse demi-tour, sans que le sourire narquois qu'il arborait ne quitte son visage. Peu à peu, le couloir se vida, pour ne laisser que deux Serpentards. Artemisia, qui fixait toujours l'endroit où étaient sortis les deux Gryffondors et leur bande de groupies, reprit ses esprits, et se tourna vers son homologue

-Severus, je… commença-t-elle sans terminer sa phrase pour la simple raison que son interlocuteur venait de partir, en ayant prit le soin de la fusiller du regard juste avant.

La Serpentard soupira, ne sachant que faire. Puis, laissant son impulsivité prendre le dessus, elle prit le même chemin qu'avaient emprunté les Maraudeurs et les rattrapa quelques minutes plus tard, non sans avoir bousculé au passage quelques élèves qui se trouvaient dans son chemin. Elle passa à travers le troupeau qui lui bloquait l'accès aux deux Gryffondors, en se ramassant plusieurs insultes dont elle ne fît strictement pas attention, après tout, pourquoi les relever alors que ce qu'avait fait le Maraudeur était, en tout cas de son point de vue, beaucoup plus grave que des piaillements ? Arrivée juste derrière les Maraudeurs, qui semblaient trouver la situation hilarante, Artemisia sorti sa baguette en la pointant sur les deux élèves qui l'intéressait, tandis que ces derniers se retournaient, devant le silence inhabituel du groupe qui se trouvait derrière eux. Sirius vit en premier la Serpentard, et lui souria hypocritement

-Tiens tiens qui revoilà…

-Sûrement qu'elle est venue nous remercier de l'avoir débarrassée du tas de graisse ambulant… lui répondit James, qui eut un sourire moqueur, avant de se retrouver à terre, en suffoquant pour la bonne raison qu'une furie venait de lui sauter dessus, en essayant de l'étrangler, et en l'étouffant à moitié.

-Retire…Immédiatement…Ce…Que…Tu…As…Dis ! lança Artemisia, en brisant soudainement le silence qui s'était installé, et en ponctuant chaque fin de mot par un resserrement de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur le Gryffondor. Ce dernier, ne sût rien faire d'autre que d'essayer de lâcher une phrase que personne ne réussit à déchiffrer, pour la simple et bonne raison que cela ressemblait plus à un borborygme qu'autre chose.

- Lâche-le ! finit par dire Sirius, lorsqu'il se fût remis de sa surprise et qu'il prit enfin compte du danger que courrait son frère de cœur. Bien évidemment, Artemisia ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, mais consentit quelques secondes plus tard à le lâcher, avant de lui lancer un regard noir et de le laisser respirer normalement. Pas qu'elle avait peur de le tuer, au contraire pour le moment cela lui procurerait la plus grande joie, mais qu'elle ne tenait quand même pas à se faire renvoyer du château à cause d'un Gryffondor insignifiant…

Alors qu'elle allait se relever, le Maraudeur à terre réussit à articuler quelques mots, en se massant le cou

-T'es complètement fêlée !

La Serpentard le fixa quelques instants, avant de se laisser emporter une nouvelle fois, en commençant à le frapper, sur toutes les parties qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Elle se fichait pas mal pour l'instant, des conséquences de cet acte, tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était faire le plus de mal possible au Gryffondor. Pour quelle raison ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même, mais chaque coup qu'elle lui portait lui procurait un énorme bien.

-Dearborn ! lança soudainement une voix, coupant court aux cris qui avaient commencés à fuser.

Artemisia ne réagit pas, si ce n'est qu'elle renforça la force de ses coups, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente soulevée, et qu'on l'éloigne du Maraudeur

-Laissez-moi !! hurla la Serpentard en se débattant comme une furie, et en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de la personne qui la retenait, mais qui tint bon, et ne l a laissa pas s'échapper

-Calmez-vous immédiatement ou je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous lancer un sort ! dit le Professeur Slughorn, en réussissant enfin à calmer Artemisia, qui arrêta de bouger dans tout les sens, se contentant de fusiller du regard le Maraudeur qui venait de se relever à l'aide d'une des filles présente, qui se précipita de l'amener à l'infirmerie. Ce ne fut que lorsque le « blessé » tourna au coin du couloir et disparu du champ de vision de la Serpentard que cette dernière remarqua que celui qui la tenait n'était autre que le meilleur ami de la victime. Elle se dégagea rapidement du Gryffondor, avec un air dégouté, et se dirigea vers sa Salle Commune, qu'elle allait regagner si le Professeur ne s'était pas mis en travers de son chemin, l'empêchant de continuer plus loin.

-Dearborn, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que vous allez vous sortir comme ça ?! Pas que cela m'amuses de vous mettre en retenue, mais si je ne le faisais pas et que l'on apprenait, c'est moi qui aurai des ennuis !

Artemisia se retint de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel avant de parvenir à garder patience et à croiser les bras tout en attendant que la sentence tombe.

-Ceci étant dit, ce n'est pas dans votre caractère de provoquer une bagarre dans les couloirs…C'est ce qui me fait penser que quelqu'un vous a provoqué…

Slughorn s'arrêta et lança un coup d'œil à la Serpentard, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. En fait, le Professeur aurait tout aussi bien pu parler à la statue à côté de lui, qu'il aurait eut la même réaction…La capacité qu'avait Artemisia de changer d'attitude en une seconde était vraiment étonnante… Il attendit quelques instants, espérant avoir ne serait-ce qu'une réponse brève de l'élève, mais cette dernière semblait s'être fait la promesse de ne rien dire pour le moment.

-Ainsi, je vous communiquerai le jour et l'heure de votre retenue, et j'enlève cinquante points à Serpentard…En espérant que cela ne se reproduise plus…

Artemisia haussa les épaules et dès qu'elle trouva assez de place dans le couloir pour passer, elle continua son chemin sans lâcher un mot personne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve devant le passage de sa Salle Commune, où elle fût bien obligée de dire le mot de passe.

Pour une raison quelconque tout resta de marbre, faisant lever un sourcil à la Serpentard qui répéta le mot de passe une deuxième fois en articulant mieux, mais sans aucun succès…

-Bon tu vas d'ouvrir oui ?! finit par lâcher la cinquième année, exaspérée, avant de se mettre à shooter dans le passage, espérant peut-être qu'il finirait par s'ouvrir….Ce qu'il fit étonnement après quelques minutes…. Artemisia, ne l'ayant pas tout de suite remarqué lança encore un coup de pied, qui atterrit droit dans la personne ayant ouvert le passage donnant accès à la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

Sentant soudainement que son pied touchait autre chose qu'un simple pan de mur, la jeune fille s'arrêta et remarqua qu'elle venait de frapper le Préfet de sa maison, qui était pour le moment plus occupé à sautiller sur place en tenant sa jambe qu'autre chose.

-Tu ne pouvais pas dire tout simplement le mot de passe ?! réussit à articuler Lucius Malfoy entre deux bonds.

-J'ai essayé au moins trois fois ! Et il ne s'est pas ouvert ! donna comme explication Artemisia tout en suivant des yeux le Préfet qui continuait de sautiller.

-Bon, tu m'excuseras, mais je vais passer avant que ça se referme, je n'ai pas envie de rester toute la nuit ici… termina la Serpentard avant de rentrer dans la Salle Commune, et de rejoindre en triple vitesse son dortoir, pour pouvoir retrouver son lit où elle se fît un plaisir d'enfoncer sa tête dans son coussin moelleux.

Malheureusement pour elle, sa sieste ne dura qu'une demi-heure tout au plus, étant donné qu'une autre élève rentra dans le dortoir et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit d'Artemisia, réveillant cette dernière.

-Tout va bien Misia ?

-Ca irait encore mieux si on me laissait dormir… marmonna Artemisia en se réveillant petit à petit et en se frottant contre son coussin

-Tu t'es réveillée il y a à peine trois heures ! lui répondis Narcissa en s'installant sur le lit et en lissant sa jupe dès qu'elle se fût confortablement assise.

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire que je veuille dormir plus que d'habitude ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit Slughorn ? lança la blonde, en espérant soutirer ne serait-ce qu'une parole qui pourrait la mettre sur la piste de ce qui s'était produit.

- Laisse-le bouffer ces ananas confits en paix si tu veux bien…

-Un suspect de trouvé, il ne reste plus que le coupable à identifier…

Pour toute réponse, Artemisia renfonça sa tête dans son oreiller, en lâchant une sorte de grognement inaudible, espérant faire comprendre par là qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus et que la discussion était terminée.

-Bon…Etant donné que je ne peux apparemment pas savoir ce qui a bien pu se passer et que je commence à avoir sérieusement faim…Direction la Grande Salle ! En plus, il risque d'y avoir du monde, vu qu'ils vont bientôt servir le repas de midi…Tu peux être fière, j'ai sauté le petit déjeuner ! Comme je ne savais pas si le Professeur Slughorn était encore là, et que j'étais persuadée que dès qu'il aurait fini tu serais remontée, j'ai attendu dans le dortoir, jusqu'à ce que je ne redescende et te cherche un peu partout…

Devant le manque de réaction de la jeune Dearborn, Narcissa la prit sans ménagement par le poignet et la força à se lever, après tout comme le dit si bien le proverbe : « Qui ne dit mot consent » ! Soudainement, Artemisia sembla prête à bouger, et à se défendre bec et serres pour pouvoir regagner son lit

-Laiisseee moiiiii !! cria d'elle du fond du cœur et en tendant les bras vers le lit à baldaquins qu'elle occupait, tandis que son homologue la tirait en dehors du dortoir.

-Te connaissant, si je te laisse dormir et que je vais manger, dès que je retournerai te voir, tu vas m'annoncer que tu as faim, et comme il n'y aura plus rien tu devras attendre le repas du soir…Et en attendant le repas du soir tu va me rabâcher toutes les trente secondes la phrase « J'ai faim ! » et je ne pourrai rien y faire, et tu ne dormiras pas non plus…Alors autant aller manger maintenant pour pouvoir faire ta sieste tranquillement après !

Quelques minutes, cris et armures maltraitées plus tard, les deux Serpentards arrivèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle, et purent passer un peu plus inaperçues que dans les couloirs… Evidement, lorsqu'un élève arrive dans la Grande Salle en s'accrochant à la poignée de porte et qu'une autre fille tire l'élève en question jusqu'à ce que la poignée ne cède, faisant tomber les deux jeunes filles, ce n'est pas très discret comme entrée…

Alors que plus des trois quarts des personnes de la salle fixait les deux Serpentards, un Professeur se décida enfin à se lever et à aller réparer les dégâts des deux cinquièmes années, qui étaient toujours sous le choc et par terre par la même occasion.

Après s'être remises de leurs émotions, Narcissa et Artemisia réussirent à se relever et à regagner leur table.

-Merci pour cette entrée discrète Misia…lança la cadette des Black tout en s'asseyant à côté du Préfet des Serpentards, qui mangeait tranquillement tout en parlant avec Evan Rosier, assis de l'autre côté de Malfoy. Ce dernier s'arrêta quelques instants dans son échange, regardant Narcissa, avant de remarquer l'autre cinquième année qui venait d'arriver

-Tiens…Tu as quitté la Salle Commune…J'espère pour toi que tu connais maintenant le mot de passe…Si ce n'est pas le cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour te l'ouvrir, ni pour être la prochaine victime de ton pied…

-Pas ma faute s'il ne voulait pas s'ouvrir… lâcha Artemisia, tout en inspectant les plats qui étaient à sa portée, avant de se décider à intercepter une soupière qui passait par là, en renversant le huitième de son contenu sur la table.

-En même temps, quand on n'est même pas capable d'écouter un Professeur, retenir un mot de passe correctement doit tenir du miracle… lança froidement un élève assis à quelques centimètres

Dearborn regarda qui avait prit la parole, et le reconnaissant, lui répondit

-J'avais oublié que Môsieur, lui était le modèle même de la perfection…

-Peut-être pas, mais moi au moins, je ne passe pas mon temps à faire des paris ridicules… rétorqua Severus de son ton « chaleureux » habituel.

Artemisia le fixa pendant quelques instants avant de prendre la parole à son tour, ne faisant pas fis du silence qui s'était installé autour d'eux.

-Je vois…Tu préfères croire ce que disent ces deux crétins avant même de creuser un peu plus cette histoire pour te rendre compte que ce n'est que des fariboles…

-On peut savoir ce qui… commença Narcissa, mais qui fût interrompue dans sa phrase par Dumbledore, qui s'était levé, et venait de prendre la parole, faisant régner le silence total dans la grande salle.

-Mes chers élèves…L'heure est grave….

[ Et SBAF fin de chapitre Désolé pour ce retard mais j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps T.T Promis je vais faire mon possible pour poster au plus vite le chapitre cinq !]


	5. Une RetenuePas Très Concluante

Après les paroles du directeur, un silence de mort plana dans la Grande Salle. Pour une fois, tous les élèves écoutaient attentivement ce que Dumbledore disait. Si une mouche s'était retrouvée dans la pièce d'une quelconque manière, sûrement que tout le monde aurait pu l'entendre…

-Il y a quelques instants, un Professeur a été victime d'une blague d'un très mauvais genre…Quoiqu'il en soit, il se trouve dans un état critique à l'infirmerie…

Le directeur s'arrêta, suspendant sa phrase, et regarda tout ses élèves, avant de reprendre la parole, et de prendre deux objets en main. L'un était un livre de cours à l'aspect miteux, et l'autre était un petit objet représentant une lune.

-Nous avons retrouvé ceci près du Professeur en question, et j'aimerais que les propriétaires de ces objets viennent me voir après le repas dans mon bureau…Je compte sur eux pour qu'ils viennent de leur plein grès…

Artemisia, qui s'était légèrement penchée sur le banc afin de mieux voir ce que tenais le directeur en main, faillit tomber une deuxième fois en voyant le petit objet dans les mains de Dumbledore. Non, s'était _impossible !_ Elle l'avait toujours avec elle, cette lune ! D'ailleurs pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Elle l'avait dans sa poche ! Pour s'en convaincre elle-même, elle mit sa main dans sa poche, mais au lieu de toucher le petit bout métallique, elle ne toucha que le tissu du fond de sa poche.

La jeune Dearborn lança un regard à terre, se demandant s'il était tombé, mais, ne voyant absolument rien, se contenta de marmonner un flot d'injures, avant de remarquer que Narcissa la fixait. Bien évidement, son amie était la seule personne au courant de l'objet qui ne quittait jamais Artemisia, et l'avait reconnu elle aussi.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? »

Demanda silencieusement Narcissa à l'autre Serpentard, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de trop de monde. La noiraude haussa les épaules, avant de reporter son attention sur son repas, sans pour autant y penser.

-Ce ne serait pas ton livre ?

Demanda un Serpentard à voix haute, faisant relever la tête d'Artemisia. Cette dernière regarda quelques instants l'élève qui avait parlé, avant de tourner son regard vers la personne à qui il avait adressée la parole, pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Rogue, ce dernier fixant le cahier à la table des Professeurs, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

La cadette des Dearborn ne s'en formalisa pas, et se contenta de passer ses jambes au-dessus du banc où elle était assise, de prévenir Narcissa qu'elle allait un peu plus loin et de sortir de la Grande Salle. N'ayant pas beaucoup d'idées où aller, Artemisia finit par se dire qu'il vaudrait mieux regagner le bureau du directeur le plus vite possible afin de ne pas avoir trop d'ennuis. Après tout, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire ! Son porte-bonheur s'y était trouvé d'une façon ou d'une autre, d'accord, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autres preuves !

Elle alla donc jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore et s'arrêta devant la gargouille, ne connaissant pas le mot de passe. Elle attendit quelques minutes, avant d'entendre des bruits de pas dans le couloir, et de voir apparaître le directeur, plus la sous directrice, Minerva McGonagall. Albus, qui menait la marche, s'arrêta devant la cinquième année, et la dévisagea pendant quelques instants, comme si s'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

-Ainsi, ceci vous appartiens Miss Dearborn, lança-t-il en montrant la petite lune métallique, il ne nous reste donc plus qu'a attendre le détenteur de ce cahier et nous pourrons entrer dans mon bureau pour tirer cette affaire au clair…

Artemisia voulu répliquer, mais voyant les regards des deux adultes, préféra ne rien dire, et garder sa salive lorsqu'ils seraient tous dans le bureau…En attendant, elle posa négligemment son dos contre le mur et croisa les bras avant de voir arriver un autre élève, en remarquant que le Serpentard de tout à l'heure ne s'était pas trompé.

Elle détourna le regard, ne voulant pas croiser celui de Rogue, et préféra observer la statue qui ornait l'entrée de Dumbledore, qui soudainement avait un très grand intérêt pour l'adolescente.

-Bien, je pense que nous pouvons rentrer maintenant…lâcha Dumbledore, beaucoup plus sérieux que d'habitude, en faisant pivoter la statue que regardait Artemisia, et monta les escaliers menant à son bureau, suivit des trois autres personnes présentes dans le couloir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Artemisia entrait dans ce bureau, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder les différents objets posés dans la pièce, avec un certain intérêt non dissimulé. Mais bon, qui pourrait rester de marbre devant tout ça ? Quoiqu'il en soit, la curiosité de la Serpentard ne fût pas assez forte pour lui faire oublier la raison de sa venue dans la pièce. Elle resta debout quelques instants, avant de s'asseoir lorsqu'on lui donna l'autorisation.

-Je suppose que si je vous demande si c'est vous qui avez fait ça, vous répondrez négativement…, commença Dumbledore, Alors, autant passer à la deuxième étape et vous demander si quelqu'un peut prouver que vous n'êtes absolument pas concernés dans cette affaire…

Pendant quelques instants, le silence régna, avant que la Serpentard ne se décide à prendre la parole, essayant par la même occasion de prouver son innocence.

-J'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps ce matin dans le dortoir…Narcissa peut le certifier, ensuite j'ai…Eu une petite discussion avec le Professeur Slughorn, par après je l'ai croisé, dit-elle avec un signe de tête vers son homologue, puis je me suis…Hrmph, j'ai discuté avec Potter et Black, pour rejoindre mon dortoir où de nouveau Narcissa pourra le certifier…A oui, pour finir je suis allée dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Narcissa…

-Vous ne vous êtes donc jamais retrouvée seule ? questionna le Professeur McGonagall, parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés

-Pas à ma souvenance…

-Ah oui…Le Professeur Slughorn m'a touché un mot à ce sujet…Et de votre retenue d'ailleurs, elle se passera ce soir à 20 heures dans la salle de classe d'études des Moldus…lâcha Dumbledore

-Dans la salle de classe d'étude des Moldus ? répéta bêtement Artemisia, qui se demandait bien ce qu'on allait lui faire. On allait quand même pas lui demander de faire une rédaction sur les Moldus…

-C'est exactement ce que j'ai dis, Miss, il semblerait que quelques objets aie besoin d'être nettoyé…Mr Picott sera chargé de vous surveiller….

Artemisia se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais bon, au moins elle n'allait pas devoir copier des lignes…Quoique, au choix, s'était peut-être plus intéressant d'écrire…

La Serpentard ne daigna pas écouter la suite de la conversation, trop occupée à se lamenter sur son sort intérieurement, jusqu'à ce que le Directeur ne reprenne une fois de plus la parole, mettant fin à la conversation.

-Bien que plusieurs éléments sont contre vous dans cette affaire, rien ne prouve que vous êtes coupables…Ainsi, j'attendrai d'avoir entièrement résolu ce problème avant d'accuser quelqu'un…Sur ce, vous pouvez disposer…

La jeune Dearborn ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se leva avant de sortir de la pièce en triple vitesse. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus d'autres choix que celui de s'avancer dans son travail si elle ne voulait prendre du retard et accumuler d'autres retenues…Une seule suffisait pour le moment.

Décidant que la Salle Commune était trop bruyante, elle se dirigea de suite vers la bibliothèque, en se faisant la réflexion qu'on ne lui avait même pas rendu son porte-bonheur….Pour quelles raisons ? Ca elle l'ignorait, ce qui n'avait rien de très étonnant vu qu'elle n'avait rien écouté…

Elle passa le reste de son après-midi à travailler, et à 19 heures, décida d'aller manger afin de ne pas avoir faim lors de sa retenue…S'était déjà assez pénible sans que son ventre ne doive s'y mettre…

La plupart des élèves ayant mangé, Artemisia se retrouva seule à la table des Verts et Argents, bien qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup plus de monde à côté. Enfin, pour une fois elle pouvait manger en paix sans le bruit constant que faisaient les autres élèves. Bien que, un peu d'agitation de temps à autre ne fait pas de mal…Il ne faut pas que ce soit trop calme non plus…Quoiqu'il en soit, la Serpentard quitta la Grande Salle bien plus tard, prenant tout son temps pour se rendre dans la salle de classe d'étude des Moldus…Elle mit quelques dizaines de minutes pour la trouver, étant donné qu'elle n'y avait strictement jamais mis les pieds, mais la reconnu facilement lorsque, arrivée au bon étage, le concierge attendait devant une porte avec son sale chat noir baptisé « Grisou »…Et qui était tout aussi dangereux que le gaz du même nom quand on était un élève entrain de commettre une effraction…

-Vous voilà enfin ! lança le concierge en guise de bienvenue.

-Je suis en avance… répondit Artemisia, tandis que la « sale bête » feulait en la fixant.

Picott allait répondre, mais l'arrivée de Sirius Black le coupa. Et, sans aucune autre parole, le concierge entra dans la salle de classe, où trônaient déjà deux seaux d'eau, avec tous les ustensiles nécessaires à nettoyer les objets qui se trouvaient dans la salle. D'un signe de tête, il fît signe aux deux élèves de se mettre à la tâche. La Serpentard le fit sans plus attendre, ne voulant pas non plus rester éternellement ici, alors que le Gryffondor se hâtait lentement vers le deuxième seau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque la Vert et Argent était en proie avec une petite balle plus que bizarre à ses yeux, qui lui faisait ressembler à un vif d'or sans ailes, elle la laissa tomber, seulement, lorsqu'elle voulu la ramasser, la balle rebondit beaucoup plus haut que ce qu'elle n'aurait du, et sortit de la pièce, dont la porte était ouverte pour une raison quelconque. Grisou, qui suivait la balle des yeux, ne put s'empêcher de la suivre dehors, essayant de l'attraper avec ses pattes, et en miaulant. Quand à son maître, il n'hésita pas une seconde et partit à la suite de son animal, en le rappelant à tue-tête. Artemisia, qui venait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, lança un regard vers l'écriteau qui se trouvait en dessous de la balle et put lire « Balle Magique »…Depuis quand les Moldus pouvaient-ils faire de la magie ? D'accord, cette balle était plus que bizarre à rebondir de la sorte, mais quand même…

-Tu viens de faire ta première bonne action, je te félicite ! lança le Gryffondor, souriant en regardant toujours la porte par laquelle le concierge et son chat étaient partis.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

-Généralement, dans ces cas là, la personne remercie celle qui lui fait un compliment…

-Et depuis quand tu fais des compliments au Serpentards, Black ? lança Artemisia, sceptique, et clouant le bec du Gryffondor, qui retourna à sa tâche silencieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse une énorme trouvaille, en reprenant la parole

-Heey ! C'est géant ce truc !

La Vert et Argent se retourna en soupirant avant de voir Sirius avec un drôle d'objet en métal en main.

-C'est parce qu'il est marqué dangereux que tu t'es décidé à le nettoyer ? dit Artemisia en levant un sourcil

-En partie…Mais je me demande à quoi ça peut bien servir ce truc…Enfin, ils appellent ça un revolver…Drôle de nom… continua le Rouge et Or en tenant l'objet dans le mauvais sens, et en regardant par le trou, avant de se mettre à le secouer, pour le prendre dans le bon sens par après

-Tu ferais mieux de reposer ça tout de suite, on ne sait pas ce que ça peut faire… lâcha Artemisia, en s'éloignant, craignant que quelque chose n'explose.

-Tu veux rire ? Les Moldus ne sont pas capables d'inventer quelque chose qui soit dangereux pour un sorcier ! Tiens y à un drôle de truc là…Ca va faire quoi si j'appuie dessus ?

-A ta place, je n'y toucherais…, la Vert et Argent fut coupée par un bruit assourdissant, qui retentit dans toute la salle, Pas…., termina-t-elle trop tard…Le mur en face du Gryffondor était fissuré, et un drôle de truc argenté y régnait.

-Euh…Oops ? dit Sirius, en regardant avec amusement le revolver et en le pointant vers un autre endroit de la salle.

-Tu ne comptes quand même pas t'en resservir ?! lâcha Artemisia, exaspérée, en prenant l'objet des mains du Gryffondor, préférant le mettre en sécurité

-Heeey ! Rends le moi ! Je l'avais trouvé en premier ! répondit le Rouge et Or comme un gamin à qui on aurait confisqué son jouet favori , avant de trouver un autre objet intéressant, Dis Dearborn, tu crois que ça sert à quoi ce bout de fromage ? Si on ne le prend pas il risque de pourrir, ce serait dommage !

-Ce qui serait encore plus dommage c'est que tu ne la fermes pas…

N'écoutant pas le moins du monde son homologue, Sirius regarda sous tout les angles l'objet qui se trouvait devant lui avant d'essayer de prendre le fromage.

-AIE !!

-Tu sais, tu es censée être en retenue, et pas en découverte des objets Moldus… dit Artemisia, en remettant le revolver à sa place, estimant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre avec pour le moment.

- Aide-moi plutôt à enlever ce truc ! Ca fait un mal de Niffleur ! lâcha le Gryffondor, qui essayait de ne pas crier et qui balançait sa main dans tout les sens, essayant sans doute d'enlever ce qui le gênait

-Tu te l'es mis tout seul, tu te l'enlèves tout seul…C'est quoi au fait que t'as touché ?

-J'en ai rien à foutre pour le moment tu vois !

-Il faut être con aussi pour toucher un truc dont le nom est « piège à souris »… lança la Serpentard, qui essayait de ne pas éclater de rire sous les effort vains de son ennemi, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à enlever le piège, et qui commençait à sautiller sur place.

-Tu ne pourrais pas te rendre utile pour une fois et m'enlever ça au lieu d'imiter une chimère ?!

-Faut te le dire en quelle langue ? J'ai pas la moindre intention de t'aider…D'ailleurs, il commence à se faire tard, je me demande si je n'irais pas me coucher… dit Artemisia en appuyant ses paroles d'un bâillement

-Hors de question !

La Vert et Argent leva un sourcil avant de faire demi-tour et de se diriger vers la porte. D'accord, si elle s'en allait maintenant, elle aurait sûrement une autre retenue parce qu'elle n'avait pas fini celle-ci, mais s'était tellement tentant de laisser le Gryffondor sans aide… Elle lança un vague regard derrière elle, avant de quitter la pièce et de descendre les escaliers, pour tomber nez à nez avec le concierge, qui cherchait toujours à rattraper son chat. En la voyant descendre, il la fusilla du regard avant de lui adresser froidement la parole

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là vous ?

-Je…Venais vous aider à reprendre votre chat…Je ne vous voyais pas revenir, alors je me suis décidée à venir vous aidez…De plus, Black fait n'importe quoi là-haut, et mets plus de désordre qu'autre chose…

Picott la jugea du regard, et, n'ayant pas de réponse, la Serpentard chercha du regard cette soi-disant balle magique, la repéra après quelques minutes, et l'attrapa cinq minutes plus tard, sous les feulements de Grisou, qui n'avait pas apprécié qu'on lui reprenne la balle. Artemisia regarda le concierge prendre son chat dans ses bras, avant qu'il ne lui dise

-Bon…Donnez moi cette balle je vais la remettre à sa place…Et dépêchez vous de rejoindre votre dortoir avant que je ne change d'avis !

N'y croyant pas ses oreilles, la jeune Dearborn resta perplexe quelques instants, avant de remettre la balle au concierge, de le remercier sincèrement, et de filer vers sa Salle Commune, plus qu'heureuse. Pour une fois, la chance lui avait sourit !


	6. Quand On Dit Que Cette Forêt Est Interdi

Quelques jours passèrent calmement, ou du moins, sans que rien de grave, ni de mémorable n'arrive. Bien sûr, les disputes Gryffondors-Serpentards continuèrent à leur rythme habituel, mais il n'y eu aucun blessé qui dû atterrir à Sainte-Mangouste d'urgence. Quand au cours, il ne s'y passa rien d'inhabituel non plus, toujours les mêmes explosions aux cours de Potions, les mêmes discours endormants aux cours d'Histoire de la Magie, etc…

Un week-end cependant, Artemisia décida d'aller à la rencontre d'un vieil ami qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis très longtemps. De plus, pour une raison inconnue des élèves, les Professeurs leur donnaient moins de travail ces temps-ci, enfin, ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre ! Peut-être était-ce à l'approche des vacances de Noël…qui sait ? Quoiqu'il en soit, la Serpentard se couvrit bien avant de sortir de la Salle Commune. Elle hésita quelques instants, dans le couloir, puis se dirigea dans la cuisine du château. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que son ami serait affamé…A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, il l'était.

Des elfes de maison se pressèrent vers la cinquième année, dès qu'elle fût entrée, et lui demandèrent ce dont elle avait besoin. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, la jeune Dearborn quitta le château, et se retrouve dans le parc. Ce dernier était recouvert de neige, et le soleil commençait à se lever à cette heure presque matinale. Pendant quelques instants, Artemisia observa le parc, en espérant que lorsqu'elle rentrerait, Narcissa ne lui pose pas des tonnes de questions sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait, avant d'aller d'un pas décidé vers la Forêt Interdite. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige, en produisant des drôles de bruits, qui brisaient le silence.

Elle pénétra enfin dans la forêt, et bien que la végétation était broussailleuse, Dearborn continua son chemin sans s'arrêter. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, la Serpentard étant beaucoup trop occupée à ne pas trébucher, ni à se prendre une branche dans la figure, ne remarqua pas la grande ombre menaçante à quelques mètres d'elle …Après tout, il n'est pas étonnant de faire une mauvaise rencontre dans la Forêt Interdite. C'est même plutôt normal ! En même temps ça grouille de sale bête…Ce ne fût que lorsqu'une branche craqua au-dessus d'Artemisia, que cette dernière s'arrêta et se raidit tout en se demandant bien ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus. Pour plus de sûreté, elle sortit sa baguette, jusqu'à ce que l'impression familière et dérangeante d'avoir quelqu'un qui essaye d'entrer de force dans son esprit ne lui enlève toute ses inquiétudes sur la nature de ce qui se trouvait dans l'arbre

-C'est moi… soupira Artemisia en rangeant sa baguette dans son sac, en veillant quand même à ce qu'elle soit à portée de main, si une bête avait l'intention de venir se rajouter.

-Tu pourrais être plus explicite tu sais ? Heureusement que je connais ta voix et ton esprit, sinon j…GNIA !

Le cri fît sursauter la Vert et Argent alors qu'un malheureux volatile s'envolait plus loin, apparemment plus qu'effrayé. Quelque secondes plus tard, une grosse chose noire tomba dans un bruit sourd et mat devant Artemisia, la faisant sourire.

-Tu oses rire, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde et je… lança la chose d'une voix grave, avant de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait faire, mais avant qu'elle n'ait trouvé une idée pour terminer sa phrase, la jeune fille le fit à sa place.

-Et tu me retombes lamentablement devant mes pieds ? Termina-t-elle, en essayant de ne pas rire en observant son ami, qui tentait de se relever tant bien que mal.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, si ce stupide volatile était sur ma branche !

-C'est bon Shad', pas besoin de me rappeler que tu as peur de tout ce qui est plus petit que toi…

Le concerné fusilla du regard son interlocutrice, avant de relever fièrement le museau et de se remettre en marche.

-J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais pas venir me voir avant Noël… lança le quadrupède, tout en avançant

-Et bien je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps… lança Artemisia qui suivait le chat noir devant elle.

-Excuse banale. répondit simplement le félin, tout en bâillant avant de décider de prêter plus d'attention à la neige qui recouvrait le sol, et qui l'empêchait de marcher correctement

-Tu sais, tu pourrais toi aussi bouger pour une fois pour venir me voir. lança la Serpentard qui elle, essayait de ne pas se prendre les branches basses, bien qu'elles devenaient de moins en moins foisonnantes.

-Génial, pour que tout le monde se demande à qui peut bien être ce chat noir qui vient de la Forêt Interdite ?

-J'avais oublié que les élèves n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de regarder à longueur de journée les chats qui se baladent dans le château, et puis, tu crois que les chats normaux, ils vont où exactement pour chasser et pour se nourrir ? Certainement pas dans la volière.

-On ne sait jamais, mais bon, j'essaierai peut-être de venir à un moment au château, si jamais je retrouve le chemin et qu'il n'y a pas de sale bête pour m'empêcher de passer…Et au lieu de parler, tu ne voudrais pas plutôt lancer un sort sur cette neige ?

Le dénommé Shad' se tourna vers la jeune Dearborn, et la regarda pendant quelques secondes, avant d'aller sur une des branches d'arbres, pour pouvoir s'installer sur l'épaule de la Vert et Argent, ne prenant guère en compte le fait qu'avec ses pattes, il lui mettait plus de neige qu'autre chose sur sa cape.

-Finalement, ne te donne pas cette peine, je suis bien mieux ici ! J'ai même droit à meilleur panorama qu'en bas ! Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais qu'est ce que tu as apporté de bon à manger ? demanda le chat noir, avant de se pencher légèrement vers le sac, et d'essayer en vain avec sa patte avant de l'ouvrir, afin de voir son contenu.

-Shadow, si tu veux avoir une chance de rester sur ton perchoir, je te dirais de rester tranquille et de ne toucher à rien jusqu'à ce que l'on soit arrivés, ce sera plus pratique…

Face à la réponse qu'Artemisia venait de faire, Shadow plissa légèrement le museau et ferma les yeux, donnant l'impression d'être en pleine concentration. Ce ne fût qu'après quelques secondes qu'il rouvrit les yeux, et pencha sa tête, de sorte, à pouvoir voir la jeune Serpentard plus ou moins de face.

-J'y crois pas ! Tu en as apportés ! s'écria-t-il joyeusement, en regardant Artemisia comme si s'était un ange descendu du ciel rien que pour lui. La Serpentard tourna légèrement le visage, pour mieux observer le félin, qui avait l'air de bien tenir sur son épaule.

-Quelque chose m'a dit que ça allait te faire plaisir…

-Plaisir ? C'est un euphémisme ça ! Aller, aller ! Avance ! Plus vite, tu marches plus vite on sera arrivés et plus vite j'en aurai ! s'excita Shadow, en commençant à faire de légers bons sur l'épaule de la cinquième année, mais regretta son geste lorsqu'il perdit l'équilibre et dû s'accrocher in extremis avec ses griffes à la cape de la jeune fille, afin de ne pas tomber.

-Oops… lâcha-t-il en voyant qu'il avait créé un trou dans la cape, tandis qu'Artemisia levait les yeux au ciel. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il déchirait une de ces capes avec ses griffes, et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière…

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'arrangerai ça plus loin, mais par Merlin, est ce que tu va cesser de gigoter comme un Snargalouf qu'on essaye d'attaquer ?

L'animal arrêta de bouger dans tout les sens, craignant que la Serpentard ne finisse par s'énerver et ne lui donne rien du tout. Il valait mieux attendre quelques minutes de ne rien avoir du tout…Seulement, qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pendant ces minutes ? Il n'allait certainement pas remettre les pattes à terre, il avait assez marché dans la neige ! Il pouvait toujours monter dans les arbres, mais si jamais un oiseau re-pointait son bec, il allait quand même rencontrer la neige de très près… Conclusion, l'épaule d'Artemisia était le meilleur endroit ! De plus, il ne devait pas se fatiguer inutilement à avancer, la jeune fille le faisait pour lui !

Commençant « légèrement » à s'embêter, Shadow, étouffa un bâillement, avant de trouver un nouveau jeu. Il fixait son ombre, et s'amusait à l'agrandir et à la rapetisser. D'accord, ce n'était pas très intelligent, mais il fallait bien qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire ! Et étant donné qu'une des choses spéciales qu'il savait faire était de changer son ombre de forme, autant en profiter et le faire au lieu de mourir d'ennui !

-On est bientôt arrivés ? finit-il par demander, en quittant des yeux son ombre, pour porter son regard sur la Serpentard, qui elle au contraire n'avait pas du tout l'air pressé d'arriver à destination

-Tu es censé mieux connaître le chemin que moi, alors je te laisse répondre toi-même à ta question…

Shadow soupira et finit par remarquer que l'endroit voulu était en vue, ou du moins à portée de sa vue. Il changea de position et opta pour une autre, plus confortable, tout en essayant de ne pas retomber une énième fois.

Petit à petit la végétation se fit de moins en moins touffue, les arbres s'écartèrent, et une clairière fit son apparition. Cette dernière semblait irréelle quand on voyait le reste de la forêt, elle était quasiment tout le contraire de ce que l'on pouvait trouver un peu avant. Un ruisseau la traversait, brisant le silence qui régnait, tandis qu'un rocher se trouvait près de la source d'eau, permettant à un quelconque voyageur de venir s'y reposer. Il y avait quelques saules normaux, trempant quelques-unes de leurs branches dans l'eau. Etonnement malgré la saison, le ruisseau n'était pas le moins du monde gelé, et il n'y avait aucune trace de neige sur la pierre.

La Vert et Argent alla directement sur le rocher, posant son sac dessus par la même occasion, tandis que le félin sautait de son épaule, pour pouvoir vérifier le contenu du sac de plus près.

-Y en a combien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement caverneuse à cause du fait que sa tête était complètement enfouie dans le sac de la cinquième année.

-Quatre ou cinq, je ne sais plus exactement, mais si tu pouvais éviter de baver dans mon sac en les observant, je t'en serais très reconnaissante…J'ai des cours aussi dans le sac et je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'ils ne leur arrivent quoique ce soit…

-Des cours ? Tout ce que j'ai vu là s'étaient soit des feuilles volantes, soit des feuilles complètement ratatinées au fond du sac la plus part en morceaux, qui n'ont pas du vivre une mort très agréable… répondit Shadow, tout en sortant sa tête du sac, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.

-Oui et bien, raison de plus pour en prendre plus soin non ? lança Artemisia qui s'installait tranquillement sur le rocher, avant d'étirer ses bras.

-Bon quand tu auras fini de te prélasser, est ce que tu aurais l'obligeance de m'en passer un ou est ce que je dois attendre la libération de tout les elfes de maisons ?

-Si tu me dis ou fait quelque chose d'utile, alors oui je consentirai à t'en passer un… répondit la jeune Dearborn, tout en laissant pendre ses pieds au dessus du ruisseau.

Le félin soupira et se tût pendant quelques secondes avant d'afficher un mauvais sourire aux bouts des lèvres, et de fixer la Serpentard

-Tu as quelque chose d'intéressant à me dire ou bien tu continues à me regarder comme ça jusqu'à avoir une crampe à la mâchoire ? demanda-t-elle, en fixant à son tour le félin, dont le sourire s'augmentait, et qui commençait maintenant à balancer sa queue de droite à gauche, comme si il venait de faire une découverte exceptionnellement réjouissante pour lui.

-Oh, je ne sais pas si cela vaut la peine que je te dise…Je ne sais pas si cela sera important pour toi… répondit-il, avant de regarder sa patte, de sortir ses griffes, pour les rétracter quelques secondes plus tard

-Dis toujours je verrai bien…soupira Artemisia

-Presque rien, sauf que quelqu'un t'a suivie jusqu'ici… dit il avec un signe de tête vers la sortie de la clairière, tout en décrochant pas son sourire de son visage, alors qu'Artemisia se retournait vivement afin d'apercevoir qui avait bien pût la suivre jusqu'ici. Après tout, elle n'avait vu absolument personne dans les couloirs ni à l'extérieur du château ! Et Narcissa dormait encore lorsqu'elle était sortie…Qui avait pu donc avoir eut l'idée de la suivre ?


	7. ICN ou Inconnu Non Désiré

Note de l'auteur : Merci beaucoup à vous tous pour vos coms ! Je dois dire que ça m'encourage bien pour écrire la suite xD ! Sinon, je suis désolée de ne pas poster régulièrement les chapitres, mais je ne sais jamais quand j'ai le temps d'écrire…Enfin, je le fais dès que j'en ai le temps, et j'espère ne pas vous faire trop attendre !

Artemisia regarda pendant quelques instants l'orée de la clairière, mais n'aperçu qu'une vague silhouette, dont elle ne pouvait distinguer le visage. La nouvelle personne présente, se sentant apparemment repérée, se raidit d'abord, avant qu'elle ne s'avance vers la Vert et Argent, qui se tenait toujours sur son rocher. La jeune Dearborn plissa les yeux, avant de reconnaître l'élève devant elle.

-Bon, je peux oui ou non l'avoir maintenant ? soupira Shadow d'un air ennuyé, pas du tout intrigué par le nouveau venu.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? lança froidement Artemisia, ne prenant pas en compte la remarque du félin.

L'élève ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fût coupé dans son élan par le chat noir

-Qui ne dit mot consent… lâcha Shadow en donnant un coup de pattes dans le sac de la Serpentard. Cette dernière soupira, et allait reposer sa question si un drôle de bruit ressemblant à « plouf » ne l'avait pas interrompu ainsi qu'un cri

-KIWI A LA MER ! ARTEMISIA FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! IL VA DISPARAITRE ! hurla le chat d'un air affolé, en sautillant sur place sur le rocher et en observant tour à tour le fruit qui avait roulé, puis tombé dans le ruisseau et Artemisia, qui n'avait pas du tout l'air de vouloir bouger. L'animal lâcha un gémissement, avant de dire quelque chose qui ressembla à « Faut tout faire soi-même… » et de sauter dans l'eau, pour repêcher le fruit marron qui ressemblait plus à un mini bateau de croisière se la coulant douce qu'a autre chose. Le félin sortit quelques instants plus tard de l'eau, le kiwi dans la gueule et plus que trempé. Après quelques secondes, il se secoua, ébouriffant ses poils, et en gratifiant Artemisia de plusieurs gouttes d'eau

-C'est fini pauvre petit kiwi, tu ne devras plus jamais subir ça, je te le promets… lança Shadow, tout en caressant d'une patte le fruit qu'il venait de poser avant de ronronner tout en frottant sa joue contre le kiwi

- C'est quoi exactement, …Ca ? demanda Severus en levant un sourcil tout en pointant du doigt la grosse boule de poil noire dégoulinante. Le concerné releva la tête, vexé avant de répondre

-Ca , a un nom, Monsieur Je-prends-tout-ce-qui-n-est-pas-un-humain-pour-une-chose-dépourvue-d-intelligence-et-de-subtilité…Et quand on est poli, on ne montre pas du doigt… siffla le félin tandis qu'Artemisia soupirait une fois de plus.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question… dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde en rapportant son attention sur le Serpentard

-J'adore parler dans le vide… lâcha Shadow, voyant que personne ne comptait lui répondre pour le moment.

-J'étais dans le parc lorsque j'ai vu un élève aller dans la Forêt Interdite et…

-Heureusement, le vent est là et est mon ami ! Sans lui personne ne m'écouterais, et je parlerais pour rien ! continua l'animal.

-Et c'est pour cette raison que tu m'as suivie… répondit Artemisia tout en ne quittant pas des yeux Severus.

-Puisque c'est comme ça je mangerai mes kiwis tout seul ! lança Shadow en levant la tête avant de s'occuper de son fruit. Il le renifla tout d'abord, avant de s'attaquer à la peau, pour la déguster avec lenteur. –Ch'est tellement bon ! ronronna-t-il à l'attention des deux autres.

Severus fronça les sourcils, avant de demander

-Il mange la peau ?

-« Il » te répondrait sûrement lui-même si tu lui posais directement la question…

-Arrêtes ton char deux minutes Shadow veux tu… finit par lui dire la Vert et Argent exaspérée.

-Si tu me le demandes si gentiment… Mais à ta place je ferais attention à ce type, il est louche…

-Non mais ça va aller ? le coupa le cinquième année

- Tout va très bien, madame la marquise !

-Qu'est ce que je viens de te demander Shad ? dit Artemisia en regardant le félin d'un air exaspéré

- D'arrêter mon char…Mama…HEY ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Etant donné que tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir manger ce que je t'ai apporté, et bien autant les reprendre, pour ne pas gaspiller. Lâcha la jeune Dearborn en prenant son sac et le kiwi sur le rocher, en évitant soigneusement de toucher la zone pleine de bave. Shadow, réagissant au quart de tour, s'agrippa au bras de la Serpentard, tout en reprenant son bien.

Quand à Severus, qui était toujours en retrait, il s'avança dans la clairière, espérant rappeler sa présence aux deux autres. Chose qui ne fut pas vaine. Le félin, reporta son attention sur le cinquième année, ayant enfin récupéré ses biens, termina de manger le kiwi entamé, avant de sauter du rocher, et de tracer des lignes sur le sol qui, terminées représentaient un carré dont Artemisia en faisait partie.

-Voilààà ! Donc tu peux aller faire jou-jou n'importe où dans la Forêt Interdite, et même dans le reste du monde si ça te chante, mais par contre tu ne peux pas entrer dans ce carré, mon espace vital l'exige, désolé…

Le Serpentard leva un sourcil avant d'effacer une des lignes qui constituait le carré.

-Tu le vois où ton carré ? demanda Severus

Voyant que Shadow s'apprêtait à répondre au tac au tac, la jeune fille le devança

-Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de terminer ici en glaçon, mais c'est tout comme, alors Shad' tu m'excuseras, mais nous allons rentrer au château…

-Déjà ? Mais tu viens à peine d'arriver ! Lui, il peut partir sans problème, ça ne changera absolument rien, mais toi… Tu es sûre que tu dois partir maintenant ?

-Oui… Tu peux toujours m'accompagner là-bas si ça te chantes…

Le chat réfléchit pendant quelques instants avant d'acquiescer, de sauter du rocher et d'entamer la marche vers le château. Artemisia le suivit, en passant devant Severus en faisant comme s'il n'existait pas. Se rendant compte que la Serpentard allait le nier pendant un bon bout de temps, le jeune homme s'adressa cette fois-ci directement à Shadow.

-Qu'est ce qui a trahit ma présence tout à l'heure ?

Le félin ne répondit rien pendant quelques instants, avant de daigner prendre la parole

-Tout simplement ton esprit… lança-t-il énigmatiquement.

Le Vert et Argent se tût, réfléchissant avant de s'exprimer à nouveau

-Tu sais pénétrer dans les esprits des autres, toi ? demanda Severus suspicieusement.

-Effectivement…, répondit Shadow en se tournant vers le cinquième année, Tu n'es pas convaincu ? termina-t-il en souriant d'un air narquois, sourire qui disparut quelques secondes plus tard, laissant place à un plissement d'yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu as vu Shad' ? questionna Artemisia en se tournant et en prenant sa baguette, au cas où elle lui serait utile.

Le félin ne répondit pas de suite, se contentant de fixer Severus.

-Tu maîtrises l'Occlumencie et la Legilimencie ? lâcha l'animal en ne répondant pas à la Serpentard, ne l'ayant soit pas entendue, soit ne lui ayant pas prêté attention.

Pendant quelques instants, le silence régna, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit dans les buissons ne le brise. Les deux élèves et le félin tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit, avant qu'une grosse masse brune n'en surgisse, les faisant sursauter et reculer d'un pas.

-S'était quoi exactement ? demanda Shadow, en essayant de distinguer le gros animal qui venait de passer sous leur nez, lorsque quelque chose d'autre surgit des buissons et ne s'arrête devant les trois personnes déjà présentes. Artemisia, voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un gros chien, recula encore plus et préféra se mettre à l'abri derrière le Serpentard, daignant enfin reconnaître la présence du cinquième année.

Le chat quand à lui, mit quelques secondes de plus à réagir, et finit par lâcher un drôle de miaulement, et de déguerpir entre les jambes des deux Serpentard, pour arrêter sa course derrière Artemisia, laissant Severus complètement seul face au gros canidé noir qui n'était pas partit, et qui semblait drôlement bien s'amuser à les voir fuir les uns après les autres. Le chien attendit quelques instants, attendant peut-être que quelque chose d'autre se passe, mais voyant que personne ne daignait bouger, il lâcha un grognement avant de continuer son chemin.

La jeune fille, après s'être assurée que le canidé était bel et bien partit, sorti de son « abri » et s'adressa à Shadow, ce dernier s'étant accroché à la jambe de la jeune fille à l'aide de ses deux pattes avant

-Je pensais que tu avais peur des animaux qui étaient plus petits que toi…

Le concerné rouvrit les yeux, avant de lâcher la Serpentard et de lui répondre

-Mais là, s'était différent, s'était le Sinistros !

Alors qu'Artemisia levait les yeux au ciel, Severus eut un léger sourire narquois

-Un chat noir superstitieux… On aura tout vu…

Shadow ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention que nécessaire, et releva fièrement la tête, continuant son chemin vers le château.

-En plus, ça n'existe même pas le Sinistros…Dit la Serpentard, tout en reprenant la marche.

-Qu'est ce qui te le prouve ? lui répondit le félin d'un air supérieur

-On ne parle de cet animal qu'au cours de Divination !

-Et alors ? demanda Shadow, sans pour autant tourner la tête vers son interlocutrice, ne voulant pas se prendre une branche d'arbre ou quoique ce soit d'autre dans la figure.

-Et alors la Divination ça ne sert à rien ! répondirent en chœur Artemisia et Severus avant de se regarder mutuellement.

-Tu as fais de la Divination ? se demandèrent-ils d'une même voix après quelques instants de silence.

-Wow, on se calme là ! Si vous parlez tout les deux en même temps je ne vais jamais savoir suivre l'explication utile d'Artemisia ! lança précipitamment la boule de poil noire munie de quatre pattes.

-Dis tout de suite que la mienne ne sert à rien… lâcha le Serpentard en reportant son attention sur Shadow, qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à lui répondre

-Je n'osais pas te le dire, mais puisque tu le dis toi-même, oui, effectivement elles ne me sont d'aucune utilité…

-Je te ferais remarquer en passant Shad' que ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure s'était la même chose que moi…Alors soit tu trouves cette explication utile, soit inutile, mais pas les deux…

Shadow voulu répondre, mais l'orée de la forêt fit son apparition, et, voyant quelques élèves dans le parc, le félin voulut faire demi-tour, pour rejoindre son « antre » mais Artemisia fût plus rapide, et attrapa le chat, qui lâcha un miaulement de frustration avant de fusiller la Serpentard du regard, alors qu'elle sortait de la Forêt Interdite en compagnie de Severus.


	8. Quand On A Faim Vaut Mieux Manger

Ils furent à peine sortis de la Forêt Interdite, qu'Artemisia remarqua quelqu'un courir vers eux. Elle mit une de ses mains en visière, l'autre lui servant à tenir Shadow, et vit qu'il s'agissait de Lucius Malfoy, qui avait l'air très pressé, et assez étonné de voir la jeune fille et Severus ensemble. Il s'arrêta près d'eux, et reprit son souffle avant de prendre la parole

-Dearborn, Narcissa a eu une mauvaise chute…Elle est à l'infirmerie…Le directeur est venu voir si s'était grave, et a demandé que je te prévienne qu'elle ne sortira pas avant quelques jours… dit-il le souffle court, en regardant d'un air bizarre les deux Serpentards en face de lui, avant de continuer

-Qu'est ce que vous faisiez tout les deux dans la Forêt Interdite ? demanda le Préfet-en-Chef d'un air suspect.

-On ne s'est pas aventurés très loin… On était venus dans le parc pour mettre quelques choses au point, quand on a entendu un drôle de bruit… On a regardé à l'orée du bois, et on a retrouvé ce chat…Il avait une coupure à la patte, et je me suis permise de le guérir… mentit Artemisia, essayant d'improviser du mieux qu'elle pouvait, avant de poser une question à son tour. –Et comment Narcissa s'est blessée ?

-Elle voulait s'entrainer au Quidditch, afin d'avoir des chances d'entrer dans l'équipe l'année prochaine…J'étais avec elle, elle a été distraite un instant, puis elle est tombée… Ce qui m'étonne c'est que Dumbledore soit venu voir ce qu'elle avait…Généralement, quand un élève se fait mal, il ne se déplace pas… dit Lucius plus pour lui que pour les deux autres, pensant.

-Aucune idée…Je ferais bien d'aller voir… mentit une fois de plus la Serpentard avant de se diriger vers le château, en compagnie de Shadow, qui se trouvait toujours entre ses bras, et qui fixait d'un air inquiet la jeune fille.

La cinquième année, passait devant le Lac Noir, avant d'entendre le bruit familier de quelqu'un qui court, juste derrière elle. Elle se retourna, et remarqua Severus.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore toi ? lança-t-elle hargneusement, sous un sourire narquois de la part du félin, qui ne se risquait pas à prendre la parole dans l'école.

- Il y a quelque chose de louche, tu… commença le Serpentard avant d'être interrompu par la Serpentard

- Et bien tant pis pour toi, tu feras avec ! On ne peut pas tout savoir dans la vie ! Alors je te conseille de me lâcher les baskets et toi, dit-elle en se tournant vers le félin, enlève ce sourire de ton visage !

Shadow rabaissa les oreilles et préféra enfouir sa tête dans les bras d'Artemisia en lâchant un faible miaulement, espérant amadouer la jeune fille, chose qui ne marcha pas du tout bien évidement. La cadette des Dearborn, lança un regard noir à l'animal, avant de marcher d'un pas énergique vers le château, en laissant le cinquième année en plein milieu du parc.

Elle arriva vite à l'infirmerie, poussa les lourdes portes du mieux qu'elle put, parce qu'avec un chat dans les bras ce n'est pas spécialement pratique, et lança un regard circulaire dans la salle. Elle repéra assez vite son amie, reconnaissable grâce à sa chevelure blonde, et se dirigea vers son lit.

Narcissa était encore inconsciente, et Artemisia s'apprêta à partir, lorsqu'elle remarqua que quelqu'un se tenait derrière elle.

-J'étais sûr que vous viendriez à un moment ou à un autre…

La Serpentard détourna les yeux du directeur, préférant regarder un tableau accroché au mur, tout en caressant d'un geste machinal l'arrière des oreilles de Shadow. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler, il continua

-Je n'ai pas encore trouvé les coupables, ainsi, je ne peux encore vous innocenter sur l'affaire du Professeur, mais je suppose que vous vous en doutez… La question que je me pose plus pour le moment est si vous arriverez à tenir le temps que Miss Black ne se rétablisse…

-Sans aucun doute… répondit du tac au tac la jeune fille, tout en continuant de regarder le tableau peu passionnant qui représentait un arbre près d'un ruisseau.

Albus la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes, bien que la Serpentard ne le regardait toujours pas

-Je suis sûre que vous savez faire beaucoup de choses, mais il ne faut pas pour autant vous surestimer…

-Je ne me surestime pas du tout… lança Artemisia alors que le chat entre ses bras commençait à ronronner

-Si vous le dites…soupira Dumbledore, Mais si vous avez un quelconque problème, vous savez où me trouver… lâcha le directeur, avant de sortir de la salle, au plus grand bonheur de la Serpentard, qui après un dernier regard à son amie, rejoignit son dortoir, pour une sieste bien méritée, bien qu'il n'était même pas encore midi. Bien évidement, faute de s'être couchée beaucoup trop tôt, la jeune fille se réveilla le soir, vers 20 heures, ne sachant plus se rendormir. Elle soupira, avant de sortir de son lit, et ayant affreusement faim, alla dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Shadow, condamné à la suivre jusqu'à ce 'il n'y ait plus personne dans le parc, pour qu'il puisse retourner dans la Forêt Interdite.

Artemisia s'attabla donc, en prenant le soin de se mettre dans un coin où peut de personnes se trouvaient, et commença à manger, en donnant de temps à autres des bouts au chat qui s'était installé sur le banc, à côté d'elle. Après une bonne demi-heure, la jeune fille quitta la salle, en ayant l'impression d'avoir toujours la faim qui lui tenait le ventre. Elle regarda quelques élèves passer, avant de se secouer la tête. Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées ! S'était tout simplement psychologique.

Shadow lâcha un miaulement intrigué, lorsque la Serpentard prit la direction, non des cachots, mais des escaliers pour monter plus haut.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air… donna-t-elle comme excuse, tout en continuant de marcher, jusqu'à atteindre la tour d'astronomie, et de s'asseoir près d'une fenêtre, en posant le félin sur ses genoux. Ce dernier, après avoir vérifié plusieurs fois reprit enfin la parole.

-Tu es sûre que ça ira ?

Artemisia acquiesça, mais cela ne suffit pas à convaincre Shadow

-Quand était-ce la dernière fois ? soupira-t-il en fixant l'adolescente.

-Avant-hier…

Le félin lâcha un léger grognement, en se couchant sur les genoux de la Serpentard. Pendant quelques instants il remua la queue avant de sentir sa maîtresse gesticuler. Il plissa les yeux, avant de se retourner vers elle.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu… il se tût, cligna des yeux, avant de réagir, et de se mettre sur ses pattes tout en s'accrochant au bras d'Artemisia, que cette dernière s'apprêtait apparemment à mordre

-Arrête ça tout de suite !

- J'ai faim ! répliqua l'adolescente en secouant son bras de toutes ses forces, ce qui donna du fil à retordre à Shadow, qui essayait de ne pas lâcher prise

-Je…t…interdis…de…faire….quoique..ce MEEEEEEOW ! finit-il en lâchant le bras de la jeune Dearborn et en s'écrasant par terre.

-Ca fait mal ! se plaignit-t-il alors que des bruits de pas résonnaient au bout du couloir, le faisant taire.

La Serpentard, dont le caractère s'était empiré depuis qu'elle avait appris que Narcissa était à l'infirmerie, laissa son bras en suspens, entendant à son tour que quelqu'un allait arriver, lui donnant une posture un peu bizarre : elle était assise sur le bord de fenêtre, un bras en l'air, entre ses genoux et sa bouche. La personne arriva enfin dans un reflet de la lune, permettant à Artemisia de voir de qui il s'agissait, en la faisant soupir

-Encore toi ? Tu le fais exprès ? lança-t-elle froidement, alors que l'élève sursautait, ne l'aillant apparemment pas vue.

-Dearborn ?

-Non Grindelwald… lâcha-t-elle, en rencontrant pour la deuxième fois de la journée, une personne qu'elle aurait préféré de ne pas croiser du tout : Severus Rogue. D'ailleurs ce dernier, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bien digéré le fait qu'elle l'ait envoyé sur les roses le matin même… Ceci étant dit, l'air froid qu'il s'était donné, se transforma en froncement de sourcil lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Artemisia

-Tes yeux…Ils sont plus rouges que d'habitude… lâcha-t-il

-A ta place je passerais mon chemin sans poser de questions… répondit la jeune fille, les dents serrées.

-Depuis tout à l'heure, il suffit que je croise le chemin de sa majesté, pour que tu m'envoie balader, j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi non ? Et puis je pose des questions à qui je veux, quand je veux, et sur le ton qui me plait… s'expliqua le Serpentard tout en se plantant devant Artemisia, bien décidé à ce qu'elle lui fournisse une réponse correcte

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé en croyant ce que disaient deux imbéciles de Gryffondors…Mais je ne rigole pas, tu ferais mieux de partir d'ici le plus vite possible… lança la cinquième année, d'une voix étouffée, ayant toujours les dents serrées

-Tu penses peut-être que je vais t'obéir ? demanda Severus, reprenant un ton narquois

-Très mauvais choix de répons… commença Shadow, bien décidé à s'en mêler, mais qui s'arrêta en voyant que la Serpentard s'était relevée et fusillait son homologue du regard tout en commençant à tourner autour de lui.

-Je disais ça pour ton bien tu sais… Mais tu ne peux pas te rendre compte de la gravité de la situation… lâcha l'adolescente, tout en continuant de tourner autour de son interlocuteur

-Prend moi directement pour un imbécile… répondit Severus, qui semblait ne pas du tout être impressionné par le manège de son homologue. Néanmoins lorsque cette dernière siffla d'une manière peu engageante, et lui prit le poignet, le Serpentard laissa tomber son air impassible, tout en essayant de dégager son bras.

-Tu sais que tu sens extrêmement bon ? finit-elle tout en observant le poignet du jeune homme qu'elle tenait en main.

-Quoi ? lança un Severus tout à fait éberlué et qui commençait à ne plus rien comprendre à la situation.

-Artemisia, ça na va que t'apporter plus de problèmes…tenta Shadow en espérant la convaincre, en vain. Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à la résonner, il opta pour une autre solution, fit demi-tour et s'en alla dans les dédales du château.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda le cinquième année en s'inquiétant réellement cette fois-ci, alors que la Serpentard relevait sa manche tranquillement, comme si s'était la chose la plus évidente qu'il fallait faire.

-Si tu arrêtes de gesticuler de la sorte, je te promets que tu ne sentiras absolument rien ! donna pour toute réponse la jeune fille, qui maintenant semblait regarder le bras de son homologue sous toutes les coutures.

-Mais je… Severus ne termina pas sa phrase, premièrement parce qu'Artemisia ne devait plus l'écouter depuis belle lurette, et deuxièmement, car elle tenait fermement son bras, tout en le…mordant ?

Le cinquième année essaya de dégager son bras mais eut la désagréable impression que quelque chose de dur était dans son bras. La jeune file quand à elle, lâcha un léger grognement avant de resserrer son emprise sur le Serpentard, pour qu'il ne lui prenne plus l'envie de le bouger. Après quelques secondes, la mauvaise humeur de l'adolescente sembla retomber, et commença à faire un bruit guttural, qui ressemblait plus à un ronronnement qu'autre chose, ce qui ne fit rien pour rassurer Severus, qui essayait toujours d'enlever son bras, mais la poigne d'Artemisia était trop forte. Ce fut d'ailleurs à son plus grand soulagement qu'il entendit quelques instants plus tard des bruits de pas. Trois personnes courraient dans le couloir, Shadow menant la marche, suivit d'une femme d'une vingtaine d'années et quelques mètres plus loin, un homme qui devait avoir dans le début de la trentaine. Apercevant les deux élèves, la jeune femme accéléra le pas, jusqu'à atteindre leur hauteur, et à essayer de faire lâcher prise à Artemisia, qui n'avait pas la moindre envie d'en démordre, dans les deux sens du terme.

-Ileen ! Lâchez-là tout de suite ! s'exclama l'actuel professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, tout en cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche.

-Je vais peut-être la laisser faire ? répondit l'autre Professeur, en lâchant néanmoins le Serpentard, qui s'était tourné de manière à pouvoir observer les deux nouveaux, sans pourtant lâcher prise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Professeur de DCFM décida de passer à l'action, et sortit quelque chose d'assez petit et rouge de son sac, tout en s'avançant vers l'hématophage, qui d'ailleurs commença à grogner, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui mette la chose rouge devant elle. Distraite par ce qui venait d'arriver dans son champ de vision, elle releva la tête afin de mieux voir de quoi il s'agissait, alors que la dénommée Ileen, profita du moment pour tirer Severus plus loin. Artemisia huma pendant quelques instants, avant de prendre la sucette parfumée au sang que le Professeur lui tendait, pour aller se remettre sur un appui de fenêtre, craignant sans doute que quelqu'un ne change d'avis et ne lui reprenne la friandise que l'on venait de lui donner.

-Vous n'avez pas trop mal ? demanda le Professeur de Vol à Severus tout en regardant les deux trous que l'on apercevait sur son bras. Le Serpentard répondit par un hochement de tête négatif.

-Laissez-moi voir… dit à son tour l'autre Professeur, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la jeune vampire, qui avait l'air de se régaler sur son appui de fenêtre. Sans attendre de réponse, il prit le bras du cinquième année et se tu pendant quelques secondes avant de lâcher

-Merde…Ileen…Trouvez le Directeur et ramener le ici au plus vite, on a un énorme problème….


	9. Une Nouvelle Pas Très Joyeuse

Ileen ne posa pas plus de questions, et se contenta d'aller chercher le Directeur. Pendant quelques minutes, se fût le silence complet, si on ne prenait pas en compte les bruits que faisaient la Serpentard tout en mangeant, avant qu'un miaulement ne se fasse entendre. Les trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce regardèrent Shadow, qui se trouvait au pied de l'appui de fenêtre où se tenait la cinquième année, et semblait attendre qu'on lui autorise à monter. La jeune fille regarda le félin avant de se réattaquer à sa friandise. Shadow, voyant qu'elle ne régissait pas plus que ça, sauta, et se remit sur ces genoux.

Des bruits de pas retentirent une fois de plus dans le couloir, mais cette fois-ci, le directeur fit son apparition, en compagnie de l'infirmière et du professeur de vol, tout les trois essoufflés, ayant apparemment eu une course effrénée dans le château.

-Vous m'aviez appelé Robin ? demanda le directeur en haussant un sourcil.

-Nous étions entrain de faire notre ronde, quand ce chat est arrivé comme un dératé… Il avait l'air d'être complètement affolé… On l'a suivit, on est arrivé ici…Mais le problème est plutôt là…. lui répondit le Professeur en tendant le bras de Severus vers le maître de l'établissement, ce dernier se rapprochant, avant de se tourner vers l'infirmière, lui demandant son avis. A son tour elle s'avança vers le cinquième année, et observa les deux points rouges sur le bras du Serpentard, qui contrastaient assez fort avec sa peau pâle.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? finit par demander le jeune homme qui commençait légèrement à en avoir marre que personne ne daigne lui expliquer la situation plus clairement.

-Qu'en dites vous ? demanda Dumbledore en ne prenant pas en compte la remarque du Serpentard, préférant se concentrer sur l'infirmière.

- J'ai bien peur que nous soyons arrivés trop tard… Elle ne l'a pas raté…. Elle a du se sentir menacée à un moment…

-Arrivés trop tard, _pour quoi ?_ questionna le cinquième année, dont une nouvelle fois on ignora la question.

-Comment a-t-elle pu se sentir en danger ? demanda le directeur, en balayant les personnes présentes dans le couloir, en terminant par Artemisia, qui avait l'air de déguster un repas cinq étoiles. Il y eu un silence pendant quelques instants, avant que Ileen ne reprenne la parole

-Il se pourrait qu'elle ait eu peur lorsque j'ai voulu l'éloigner… Mais qu'est ce que ça change ?

-Ca change que, ses sens primaires ayant reprit le dessus, et croyant que quelqu'un en voulait à sa vie, dans un dernier espoir elle a voulu transformer sa… « proie » pour que cette dernière s'occupe de nous si il lui arriverait malheur… répondit le Professeur de Défense.

-Il vaudrait mieux l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour voir si l'ont peut encore faire quelque chose… lança précipitamment l'infirmière

- « Transformer sa proie » ? Vous voulez dire que je…. Essaya une fois de plus Severus, d'en placer une, mais sans aucun succès.

-Allez déjà devant, je vais m'occuper d'elle et essayer de l'amener à l'infirmerie aussi… coupa Robin en lançant un regard vers la Serpentard, qui en avait fini avec sa confiserie et qui regardait d'un air dépité le bâton blanc qui lui restait dans sa main. Cependant, elle détourna son attention du bâtonnet quand elle remarqua que quelqu'un s'avançait vers elle. L'hématophage releva la tête et sembla humer l'air avant de lâcher une exclamation qui semblait joyeuse, en voyant qu'on lui tendait une nouvelle sucette parfumée au sang. Elle esquissa un geste pour la prendre, mais le Professeur se recula, empêchant la jeune fille d'atteindre son but. Cette dernière cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas comment la sucette s'était « enfuie ». Pendant plusieurs minutes, le manège continua, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'infirmerie. Ceci fait, Robin préféra lancer la confiserie sur un lit proche, et il ne fallut pas deux secondes pour qu'Artemisia n'aille la chercher, et ne s'installe sur le lit pour mieux la déguster.

Le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal lâcha un soupir de soulagement avant d'aller rejoindre le petit groupe qui s'était formé un peu plus loin. Le Serpentard qui était au milieu, sur le lit, semblait beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude et fixait d'un air dégouté son bras.

-Alors ?

-Rien à faire… répondit Ileen en provoquant un silence de mort, que seul un bruit sourd ponctué de la chute d'une plume devant le nez du directeur ne le brise. Ils se retournèrent, en remarquant que la jeune Dearborn s'en était prise à un pauvre coussin, qui aurait sans doute espéré ne jamais se trouver là.

Tout ce qui se trouvait autour du lit de la Serpentard était maintenant maculé de blanc, et l'occupante regardait tranquillement une plume tomber près d'elle, tandis que Shadow se roulait dans les plumes du feu coussin tout en ronronnant. Dumbledore esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre la parole.

-Bien…Etant donné qu'il commence à se faire très tard, qu'il est inutile de rajouter quoique ce soit tant que Miss Dearborn n'a pas retrouvé ses esprits, et que l'on ne risque plus rien pour le moment, je propose que l'on aille tous se coucher…

-Et…On va la laisser là ? demanda Severus d'un ton froid, en faisant un signe de tête vers Artemisia

-Plus personne ne risque rien, elle s'est « rassasiée » et dans quelques heures elle retrouvera son état normal… daigna enfin répondre Robin avant de lancer un regard vers le Directeur, qui semblait rassuré, et qui s'en allait tranquillement, bientôt suivit par les autres mis à part l'infirmière, cette dernière restant quelques secondes, avant de se replier dans ses appartements, sans un mot de plus. Le Serpentard se retint de soupirer, et lança un regard dédaigneux à la fille qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

-Je t'avais bien dis de ne pas rester… lança fièrement Shadow après avoir vérifié que plus personne n'était dans les parages

-Il ne me semble pas avoir demandé à avoir l'avis d'un chat de gouttière… répliqua le cinquième année en se retournant dans son lit, afin de ne plus avoir cette bête de malheur dans son champ de vision.

- Parce que tu penses que j'ai choisi d'être un félin ? Quoiqu'il en soit, moi je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'une sangsue ne me réponde…

-Moi non plus je n'ai rien choisis figure-toi…siffla Severus entre ses dents avant de mettre son coussin sur sa tête de manière à ne plus entendre un seul bruit de la part de l'animal qui part malheur était doté de parole. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas un chat normal qui se serait contenté de miauler une ou deux fois ? Merlin, il fallait toujours que tout lui retombe dessus ! D'accord, il n'aurait jamais du la suivre dans la Forêt Interdite, mais la curiosité avait prit le dessus… Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle ne trouve rien de mieux que de le transformer en…En quoi exactement ? Le peu de choses qu'il avait lues sur les vampires se résumaient au fait que l'ail les éloignaient et qu'ils ne supportaient pas le jour…Mais alors, comment faisait Dearborn pour se balader dans les couloirs la journée et suivre les cours normalement ? Peut-être avait-elle trouvé un moyen…Qui sait ?

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, le sommeil gagna petit à petit le Serpentard, jusqu'à ce qu'il y sombre totalement, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus profonde et régulière.

Le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla, il se demanda d'abord où il était, avant de se souvenir ce qui était arrivé la veille, et de se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de continuer de dormir…

Le jeune Rogue esquissa un geste pour enlever son coussin, qui miraculeusement était resté sur sa tête, mais s'arrêta dans son geste à mi-chemin, laissant son bras en l'air.

-Ne craint pas la lumière du soleil, elle est ce qui a de plus inoffensive… lâcha Artemisia qui regardait Severus depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Il hésita quelques instants, puis décida enfin à enlever ce qui se trouvait sur sa tête.

-On dirait que tu t'es « réveillée »…Qui t'as mise au courant ? demanda froidement le Serpentard en se tournant vers Artemisia.

-Dumbledore…Il est passé ce matin quand tu dormais encore… répondit la jeune fille en évitant le regard de son homologue.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

La noiraude se tut pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

-Il était surtout venu pour dire que… au début, il faudrait quelqu'un qui te surveille constamment et il pensait que j'étais la meilleure personne pour le faire…

-C'est une blague ? questionna Severus en levant légèrement un sourcil, même si il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Misia ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda une vois tout à fait endormie, non loin des deux Serpentards.

La concernée tourna la tête et essaya d'afficher un sourire convainquant.

-Tu t'es enfin réveillée Cissy !

-Et bien oui mais… Narcissa plissa légèrement les yeux, puis passa son regard entre son amie et le jeune Rogue, Artemisia….ne me dis pas que tu…

Dearborn lâcha un léger grognement en guise de réponse, préférant porter son attention sur le chat noir près d'elle, alors que la jeune Black se contenta d'un gémissement.

-Faites surtout comme si je n'étais pas là… lança Severus d'un ton hargneux et en fusillant du regard les deux jeunes filles.

-Je suis désolée…Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès !

-Manquerait plus que ça…marmonna le vert et argent en levant les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'il le savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès ! Mais quand même…Elle aurait pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre comme repas…D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, comme se faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que quelque chose clochait chez cette fille ? Et comment Black pouvait-elle être au courant de sa situation ? De plus ses yeux rouges, ne seraient-ils pas un point commun chez les vampires, ou bien cette « légende » est aussi bidon que celle avec le soleil, qui franchement a tout a fait l'air inoffensif ? Il faudrait qu'il pense à se renseigner…Mais seulement, vu que ce qu'il a lu jusqu'à maintenant dans les livres, s'était n'importe quoi, comment allait-il pouvoir avoir des informations ? Apparemment, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de poser les questions à Dearborn…Et…Si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? Qu'on le faisait marcher ? Pour le moment, il n'avait pas l'impression que grand-chose avait changé…Rectification, _rien _n'avait changé…Si s'était une blague, elle était vraiment de mauvais goût….Dans un sens…Qui pourrait faire une blague pareille ? Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt…Bon d'accord quand ces espèces de Bouffondors lui faisaient une blague il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt non plus, mais là, s'était différent…

-Comment tu as réussi à tomber de ton balai toi ? demanda Artemisia à son homologue, interrompant Severus dans ses pensées. Ceci étant dit, le Serpentard n'écouta pas la réponse, se fichant totalement comment Narcissa était tombée, et préféra se recoucher. Si ça se trouvait, ce n'était qu'un rêve, et quand il se réveillerait il se rendrait compte qu'il était tranquillement dans son dortoir…Mais il avait à peine fermé les yeux que l'infirmière arriva avec une bouteille dans les mains dont le contenu n'avait pas du tout l'air très agréable…En même temps, qui voudrait boire quelque chose de couleur verte et qui produit des espèces de bulles roses pâles ? La question maintenant est plutôt de savoir qui aura la chance d'y goûter….Le cinquième année, referma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir, afin que, si il avait la « chance » de pouvoir boire le truc que contenait la bouteille, il pourrait attendre que l'infirmière parte pour renverser le contenu dans la plante à côté, qui soit dit en passant n'avait pas très fière allure…Il faut voir aussi combien de médicaments elle a du subir la pauvre…

-Bon, vous, buvez-ça cul sec, ça devrait vous remettre sur pied en moins de deux !

Severus ouvrit un œil et vit avec soulagement qu'on ne s'adressait pas à lui, mais à la blonde, qui regardait d'un air dépité le verre qu'on lui tendait

-Vous savez, je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux… tenta-t-elle en espérant y échapper. Pour toute réponse l'infirmière lui mit le verre entre les mains avant de repartir en marmonnant quelque chose comme quoi de son temps ils n'étaient pas aussi difficiles. Narcissa haussa un sourcil tout en regardant la sorcière apparemment très occupée regagner son bureau.

-Elle pense _vraiment _que je vais boire cette chose ? lança la jeune Black en reniflant le contenu du verre.

-Je ne dis pas ça pour te décourager, mais ça ressemble plus à du pus de Bulbobulb qu'a autre chose… répondit Artemisia avec un regard mi-amusé, et mi-soulagé de ne pas avoir dû goûter à l'espèce de médicament.

-Continue comme ça et je sens qu'il va vite finir sur toi ce truc…siffla Narcissa entre ses dents avant de regarder le félin qui était sur le lit de la noiraude. Dit Misia, depuis combien de temps tu as un chat ?

-Hrm…Je l'ai trouvé hier au bord de la lisière de la Forêt Interdite et il m'a suivit…Donc j'ai pensé qu'il n'avait pas de maître et j'en ai profité pour l'adopter…

-Je vois…Bon pas que je m'en fiche de comment tu as pu le trouver, mais tu crois qu'il va aimer la potion ? demanda la blonde, pleine d'espoir en tendant le verre vers Shadow, qui fixa la Serpentard d'un air peu engageant, avant d'aller trouver refuge sous les couvertures d'Artemisia. Au moins là, il serait à l'abri !


End file.
